Heartlines
by Farbauti
Summary: The sequel to "So In Love With the Wrong World". Loki has to deal with the threat of Thanos looming over him. He's stuck between trying to protect Tony and trying to protect himself. However, will Loki have to lie to Tony to keep him safe? Loki/Tony, and Tony/Dark!Loki And maybe some Dark!Loki/Loki [[Title based off of Heartlines by Florence and The Machine WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

Loki had returned to Stark towers after speaking to Fury about his dreams. Fury only warned Tony that, if Loki were to act strange at all, he'd have to be sent back to the S.H.I.E.L.D building. The inventor agreed and kissed Loki's cheek, happy that the god was back.

That was a month ago.

Now, Loki was pushing onto Tony, his hands splayed on Tony's chest. He grunted a few times, brow creased in concentration. Tony, however, was more vocal. As the god had pressed onto him harder, he let out an almost girlish squeal.

"Ah, Loki s-stop!"

"Just a little longer," The god said, looking at his hands. "I'm almost there."

"But it _hurts_!"

"You've had worse, I'm sure."

"H-hurry up!" Tony tilted his head back, sweat dripping down his face. Loki only made a small sound and continued to finish his job. Tony gripped the cloth on Loki's shoulders, feeling the end nearing.

"A-ah, Loki, Loki huuurry _uuu_p-aaah!"

And then, Loki backed away, smiling with accomplishment. "You made that sound worse than it was."

"Well it was shrapnel, and, as I mentioned before, it fucking hurt."

Loki no longer became angered at the usage of profanity, though he himself swore against it. Most of the time, anyways. He'd just used most of his magick to remove the shrapnel embedded deep in Tony's chest, and instead of blue, the arc reactor glowed a deep, bright green.

"You are such a child, Stark."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm never gonna get used to this. It's green." He poked the reactor as if it'd turn him into the Jolly Green Giant or something. He was slightly disappointed when he pulled his finger away, normal.

"And you're a keen observer of the obvious," Loki remarked with a wink. "Maybe you should be thankful instead of complaining."

"Thanks for ripping shrapnel out of me."

"And...?"

"And wha- Oh. And for making my life span out longer, I guess." Tony's watch beeped; an alarm for a meeting he'd never wanted to go to. Loki noticed and pushed him away.

"Go. You will be late for whatever it is that contraption warns you of."

"You'll be okay here with JARVIS?"

"I will live. Lokitty is here as well, so I am sure I will survive. Go now." Loki kissed the corner of Tony's mouth, earning himself a playful groan of annoyance. "I shall have the talking roof alert you if something is wrong."

"Well I can't leave now that I have a dillema."

"Hmm? And what would that be?"

"You. Not kissing me right." Tony looked defiantly at the god, who supressed a sigh. Loki leaned forward and kissed Tony, slow and deliciously cool. Tony loved how cool Loki's skin temperature was, even though he'd explained before that he was a frost giant, and was supposed to be bitterly cold. As Loki pulled away, Tony, very briefly, thought of what it would be like to have the frost giant version of Loki in his bed. He quickly shooed the thought out of his mind, and was nudged by the god.

"I kissed you. Now go."

The genius sighed, then started to walk out. "You'd better not get possessed by anyone before I come home."

"I shall try my best."

"Good. Be back in an hour or somewhere along those lines."

"Until then."

And then he was gone.

And Loki was alone.

The trickster hadn't been alone too much since his six day dream, where he had witnessed Thanos's death and Red Skull ominously warning Loki about his body being possessed. After being told he was allowed to go home with Tony, they'd hugged and kissed and became tangled in each other's embrace. And the love that churned between the both of them was definitely etched into Loki's memory. He was losing their little race, seeing as though Tony had topped him twice more. Loki didn't care though; he was back, and he was happy.

At least, that's what he thought. But because of the trade-off that happened before the dream, Loki had a hard time trusting the genius. He'd often be caught reading on the couch, and Tony would ask to join him. Because of his uncertainty, he'd always responded negatively. In fact, after the first night, Loki had rarely even kissed the inventor, and if he did, it would always be on the corner. Corners were safe, he'd decided. Corners didn't force you to trust, and it didn't force you away.

Loki travelled to the bar, where they'd had their first real fight about nothing but their relationship. No stupid Thanos draining his magick, none of Tony's surprising explanations, but just plain and simple fighting.  
It was about Loki's insecurity, which the god was pretty sure Tony had become fed up with.

"Why do you keep looking at me like I'm going to put you out like a sad puppy?" Tony had asked.

"Perhaps it is because I am wary that you may do so once again," Loki had responded icily, his green eyes narrowing. Of course, Tony felt bad about what he'd done. But it was for his own good, he'd thought. Which was, stupidly, what he said.

Loki erupted.

"For your own good? You think tricking me into loving you just so you could rid yourself of me later was_ for your own good?_ And what, I'm supposed to be some, some creature whom you'd just lie to to get information or whatever it was you were thinking? You know what? I thought keeping away from you was for your own good. Not _mine_, but _yours_. And now you tell me that tricking me and lying to me, me especially, was for your own good? Do you ever pause to think about me, or what I've felt, or anything other than yourself? You selfish little creature! I could have died, and all you'd be upset about was, was that your great source of information on the 'bad guys' has ceased to exist!"

Tony had stopped with widened eyes full of fury. "Oh, _I'm_ the selfish one? _You_ always stormed away when I was actually trying to be sincere to you! And then you seem to be having all these problems with yourself, so I helped you out, and this is the thanks I get? I set aside my life and actually tried to help you and comfort you. But you kept pushing me away, Loki. You kept pushing me away and I didn't know what else to do. That's why I called Fury. Not just because I thought it'd be for my own good, but because I thought it'd be for yours as well."

"Which is why you falsified your words of love to me when I was finally warming up to you. Finally feeling like I didn't need to tell you lies to protect you because I thought you'd hate me. And yes, I pushed you away, but only because I didn't want you to hurt!" Loki had clenched his fists at his sides, and dug his nails into his palms to keep from breaking down in front of someone whom he'd tried to prove a point to. "I didn't want to see you feel pain for me. And when we went outside that time, with the ducks, I actually _believed_ what you said to me. I_ believed_ you meant it when you'd told me I was nothing like that different duck. And that was when you handed me over. And that was what broke me. The way you'd made me believe you were in love with me, and then... And then..." Loki had looked into Tony's eyes, hurt clearly visible. "And then, I regretted it.

"So you can ask me why I look at you a certain way, and I will tell you the same thing. You betrayed what meager trust I'd ever had for anything and tore me up inside. All that time in that place, I hoped you were happy." And then Loki had left, leaving a dumbstruck Tony in his kitchen. That night, the tears did not come for the god, and he was disappointed for that.

Now, Loki looked around, calling for Lokitty. At least he could take a nap with his kitten. Well actually, that wasn't right. Lokitty was no longer a kitten, but a cat. He was so big, with sleek dark fur, and a meow that was no longer high-pitched and squealy. Loki was surprised when he'd found Lokitty lounging on the deck, his black fur soaking in the sun. "Lokitty," Loki called, smiling at the cat. He turned at the sound of his name, stretched, and trotted over to his master, rubbing his head on Loki's leg and purring. The god picked him up, and held him, nuzzling into the cat's neck fur happily.

They both got comfortable and Loki'd passed out almost instantly. Since leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., he'd had no more nightmares, nor any visits from unwanted guests.  
But when he'd opened his eyes to see a vague image of a certain dead Chitauri leader blurring in his head, he'd known.

The day was nearing.

He was going to either conquer and destroy Midgard, or die under the reign of someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony arrived home with a yawn. The stupid meeting lasted half an hour longer than he'd expected, and he wanted to just relax. And relax he did until he realized that neither Loki nor JARVIS greeted him when he stepped in. Confused, but not questioning, Tony called out, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?" The AI chimed after a fifteen second delay. Tony paused.

"Where's Loki?"

"Upstairs, sir."

"Is everything alright? Upstairs, I mean."

"Yes, sir. Nothing is out of the ordinary. Unless you count having a god living in the tower with you."

The inventor rolled his eyes at JARVIS's snarkiness, and took the elevator upstairs. If Loki was going to be moody, he thought, then I'd better get drunk enough to handle it. As he'd walked into the bar, he paused once more, looking around for the trickster. He spotted Loki on the couch, curled up with Lokitty and sleeping fitfully.

Tony stepped towards them, hesitant, and nudged the god awake. "C'mon, princess. Wake up."

Loki started, accidentally slapping Tony in the face. Tony groaned and backed up. "Really? Ow!"

"'M sorry," Loki muttered, looking up at Tony through bleary, sleepy eyes. "Was sleepin'."

"Yeah, I noticed. Is that gonna count as payback for me too?"

Loki giggled softly and nodded, petting Lokitty. "Expect more. Later." And Loki began to drift off once more. Tony shook him again.

"Oh, nuh-uh. Not happening. You are waking up and you are going to drink with me."

"Noooo," Loki groaned, tired. "I don't want to get up!"

"Too bad." Tony shoved Loki off of the couch, and the god hovered just before he hit the ground.

Lokitty had the sense to jump up and stand on the back of the couch, watching as Loki almost fall on his face. The god growled up at Tony, then slowly allowed himself to fall, pushing up and standing. "That was mean," He remarked. Tony shrugged and walked back towards the bar, pouring two glasses of scotch.

"You act like I care about your feelings."

"Do you not?" Loki glared up at him, his eyes narrowed.

"You know what I meant."

"Do I?"

"Do you?"

"Mature."

"Thanks."

And then it was silent, neither of them saying anything. Loki felt his rage concentrate at his fists, and he wanted badly to punch Tony. Again. However, he held the urge and slowly stepped towards the other man, his green eyes burning holes into the counter.

Tony hated how their relationship had become. After their fight, things were slowly mending. At least, that's what he thought. Sure, Loki was more cautious now, but who could blame him? Loki's trust was slowly building, and Tony often tried to push that slowly growing line until it became nothing again. It was just him, it was just who he was. Tony Stark was not a patient person.

But it taxed Loki to keep trying to trust Tony again. Emotionally, he was worn. He would have liked to leave Tony, seeing as though he believed their dysfunctional relationship could be in no way mended. But then Tony'd do something that made him fall even harder for the man. He'd never actually _truly_ cried for another, not for his brother when he was banished, not even when his father almost died.

And yet he did so almost every night for this one human. And he'd hated himself for the weakness he'd felt every time he neared Tony. Even as they drank, Loki couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with him. Loki decided that if he was to be taken over, he'd welcome it. He'd welcome anything to get him away from this heartache.

"Loki."

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? Like, really, _really _okay? I mean, I know I've done some stuff that might have made you upset, but I just... I don't like seeing you like this. And if it's my fault, I'm actually sorry. Like really sorry."

"Stark. It is not your fault. Not any longer. I accept your attempts at sincerity and," he leaned across the bar, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and kissing him. "Do not apologize to me. It is unbecoming of you."

Tony was surprised at the suddenness of the kiss, and it showed. He arched an eyebrow and looked at Loki. "Well alright then."

"I love you, Stark."

"I love you too, princess."

Loki snorted, then finished his drink. "I am going to bed."

"Already that tired?"

"Mmm."

"Well alright. I'll join you in a sec."

Loki smiled sleepily and set his glass on the counter, walking to his room. "Very well," He yawned.

As the god closed the door behind him, his composure cracked, and he slumped down on the door. His shoulders shook with every chopped up breath he took in. His lies would push the inventor farther, and he'd hated it, but it was necessary.

It was necessary because if he told the truth, he thought he'd break the inventor. And he never wanted to do that.

* * *

Loki was already asleep when Tony came in, curled up with a pillow hugged to his chest. Tony crawled unevenly next to him, wrapping an arm around the god's waist and nuzzling into the mess of Loki's long, raven colored hair. He didn't notice that Loki's eyes were puffy from crying himself to sleep. And when they'd wake, Tony wouldn't even be able to see the red rimming around Loki's eyes, or how much _paler_ he'd seemed. And Loki would be glad for that, because he'd never want Tony to know about his deal.

To the man with the red skull.

* * *

**_PLOT TWISTS HUZZAH lol Hello once again readers! If you were confused about the last chapter (In the first fic) Then this should clear things up maybe. I don't know. Anyways, if this is your first time reading my fanfiction, I strongly suggest you read the first one before continuing! Hahahaha love you guys Mwah_**


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke up on the floor.

He wasn't sure how he'd gotten on the floor, exactly, only that his back had hurt and his arms were in an awkward position. He sat up and "UGHHH," his neck hurt. "Stark," He called up to the bed. Tony responded with a muffled groan.

"What?"

"Did you kick me off of the bed?"

"Yeah. You're not worth for the island." Tony snickered, and Loki rolled his eyes. It was fun little moments like these that he'd love so much. He stood and yawned, nudging the inventor over.

"Well invite me back, or I shall lay on you."

"No way. Wait, lemme roll over first." And that he did, strangely, as if to keep his spot on the bed. Loki narrowed his eyes and climbed onto Tony, making him grunt. At first, he thought Loki would just stay there, but then the god slid over to the vacant side of the bed, grinning smugly at Tony. "That's not how it works," He protested. Loki shrugged.

"It worked for me."

"Doesn't mean that's how it's _supposed_ to work."

The trickster kissed Tony's cheek lightly and snuggled close. "Does it matter how it's supposed to work, Stark? I think I have won."

"Oh, _fuck_ me. I wasn't supposed to let you win anything." Tony looked over at Loki, whose face was inches away from his own.

"Mmm, is that one of the rules as well?" the god asked, smiling. Tony tilted his jaw forward so that their lips met, then sighed.

"Yeah. Stop breaking the rules, Loki. It's unbecoming of a princess."

"Stop with that name!" Loki growled playfully, nipping at Tony's nose and making the inventor move his head back to avoid Loki's teeth.

"Well it's your fault for it returning."

"How?" Loki heaved himself onto one arm, looking intently at the genius beside him. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. He wasn't used to Loki's sudden want to actually _interact_ with him, especially after the occurence. But he grinned as he spoke, happy that Loki seemed to be trusting him again.

"Because you let me be on top_ twice_ that one night," He started. "and I only refrained from it's use earlier because in the shower, I was just getting even with you."

"Is that so! Would you like me to retaliate then?"

"Oooh, I like the sound of that threat." Tony leaned upwards and kissed Loki's neck, making the god shiver in what he believed was happiness.

"Is that right?" Loki breathed, letting his hands travel over Tony's chest. "Then let me fufill it to the ends of that threat." He leaned closer, kissing Tony's lips slowly, kissing him several times soft and adjusting himself so that he was on top of the shorter man.

"Mmm," Tony almost purred, pressing closer and closer with each touch from the god on top of him. Loki deepened each kiss more and more with each passing moment, his tongue and teeth marking up the skin of Tony's lips and tongue. "Quit teasin' me."

"I will do what I please," Loki whispered into Tony's mouth, grinning as his hands travelled underneath the Iron Man's shirt. "And this is what I please." He nipped down Tony's throat, making the man shudder in delight. And just as he'd brought his lips to join Tony's once more, Loki was struck with a searing headache, like icicles stabbing into his brain, long claws trying to seize his mind. He froze, his eyes narrowing as he fought against the unknown enemy in his mind.

Tony opened his eyes slightly, looking up at the pain that contorted his lover's face. "Loki? You alright?"

The god did not hear him, too focused on removing the threat in his head. After a few minutes of silent battling, the enemy in his mind retreated, not alltogether, but enought to give him control over himself. He let out an exasparated breath, almost collapsing on Tony. "Forgive me," he gasped, his cool breath hitting Tony's neck. "I do not... I do not know what that was."

"Was it Red, d'you think?" Tony asked softly. Loki shook his head. It would have hurt a lot more. "This is the fourth time that's happened," He remarked, running his fingers through Loki's hair.

"I know..." It had actually happened six other times, but Loki would never tell him. "It is taxing on my energy, to say the least."

"So what, you just have seizures and it takes a lot of magick to fight it off?"

"Yes."

"That sounds awful." He kissed Loki's brow. "You still gonna come through with your threat?" Tony asked after a few minutes. Loki groaned and looked up at Tony.

"Do I look fit enough to fufill that? Ask me in a little while." He smirked weakly at Tony. "The answer will change."

"Lame, Blue. I wanna do it _now_."

"And why is that?" He scooted upward a little, licking Tony's neck with the tip of his tongue. The inventor shivered.

"'Cause you got me all excited with your teasing." Tony muttered, his eyes closing. Loki widened his own with a blush playing across his face.

"My pardon, Stark. I did not mean to do so. Not that quickly, at least." He smiled and kissed the corner of Tony's lips, not because he wanted to play it safe, but because he was too exhausted to kiss Tony full on. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm gonna go out today. Got some shopping to do." He smiled and held Loki close to him, nuzzling and snuggling with him until he thought the god was asleep. Loki's breathing was slowed, that was for sure. But he was not quite asleep. Tony shifted and tucked Loki in, kissing his forehead before leaving the room. Loki opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. His headaches were becoming progressively worse each time, and he didn't want to sleep, lest he'd have another attack while he slumbered.

Loki sighed, knowing it would come soon. Red Skull had warned him that Loki's magick could not fend off the possession forever, but he could do a very good job of trying. If he'd run out of magick again, the trickster wouldn't know what to do with himself. Besides die. He'd most definitely die. But he knew he couldn't fight it off any longer, and he had to make his choices.

Either he told Tony everything, regardless of the truths he'd hid from the inventor to keep him safe, and regardless of the thought that Tony would hate him after he'd told him everything. Loki took in a deep breath, felt frustration seep away, and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_**Hi again! I hope you guys like where this is going, because I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a box of tissues for the next chapter. Warning! There MAY or MAY NOT be character death in the next chapter, or chapters afterwards. I'm just letting you know, so you don't go hating on me because OH NO SOMEONE IMPORTANT DIED AND YOU DIDN'T WARN ME YOU /SUCK/! So consider yourself fully warned. If it happens, you can either stop reading or continue, but don't HATE ME.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tony wasn't really going to go shopping. He didn't do that kind of thing. No, he was going to do something he'd probably feel guilty about later on. Since Loki _had_ gotten him extremely turned on, he thought he'd... Blow off some steam. That month was the longest the former playboy had ever gone without getting laid, and he was itching for something, _anything, _to relieve the stress. He knew Loki would probably break again, and Tony actually paused in the middle of the street -Angering about six people, all of which he'd flipped off- as he contemplated actually going through with the action.

And as he started heading to his destination, his decision was made.

Anthony Stark was going to a real bar, with real women, and a real chance of getting sex. And he was probably going to lose Loki the same way he'd lost Pepper. But right now, he didn't care. At least, that was what he told himself as he floored the gas pedal.

He just prayed no one would take pictures or anything. Loki might catch him early, and he didn't want that at _all._

"Sorry, babe. But I gotta."

* * *

Loki slept in fits again. He'd wake up after a particular nightmare or a headache of some sort, and wouldn't sleep until his heart slowed down. He often tossed around in his sleep, so Lokitty was no longer safe sleeping with the god, and settled for sleeping at the foot of the bed, only barely being nudged by the turning god.

This time, it was different. Loki was awakened by an icy cold grip on _everything_. Not just his mind, but his body. His arms were held down and his legs refused to move. The trickster's eyes flew open and he wanted to scream, but searingly cold hands held his throat, making it impossible for him to speak. His jaws were pulled open and he whimpered at the creature above him. Thanos's bloody face was above him, grinning at the paralyzed god beneath him. "Misssss... Me...?" And then he turned into some sort of mist and entered Loki's body through his mouth. Loki widened his eyes, trying to wrench free from the Chitauri leader, but whatever was holding him down was stronger than he.

It was painful. Feeling the ice stab at everything in him, sliding down his throat and poking holes through his mind, his organs, _everything_. At last, Thanos seemed to be gone, judginjg by the force suddenly disappearing, and Loki heaved. He heaved and coughed and hacked until a fair amount of blood spattered across the sheets, touching his fingertips. He could hear his every heartbeat, each thud sending a headache through his brain, and making him scream. Loki screamed himself hoarse, his throat bleeding from the excessive screaming.

The god finally passed out, his face landing in his little puddle of blood. Lokitty screeched and hissed and pawed at Loki, but the god did not stir. He was unconscious, but his eyes were open, slowly turning from emerald to a deep garnet. And then they fluttered shut.

* * *

Tony was wasted. Actually, no. He was a shot away from being wasted. It took all of his concentration to drive home almost a straight line. As he arrived at the tower, he was laughing like a fool, his face red from all he'd drank and all he'd done. Or who he'd done. Which wasn't his usual amount of women, but he wasn't complaining. What he was _really _looking forward to was Loki. Because, hey, the god didn't know what he'd done, he'd slept all day! "JARVIS, how's my little god doin'?"

"I don't know, sir. He hasn't spoken to me."

"Awright. 'S he still in his room?"

"I believe so, sir."

"Cool." Tony rubbed his hands together and clapped, going upstairs. "Loki, I'm home~" Tony said drowsily, flipping on the light... And stopping in horror. "Loki?!" He approached the god and what looked like a very scary amount of blood on the bedsheets. "Loki, Loki wake up, please. Loki!" He shook the god, which was probably not the best idea, but continued to shake him in hopes of waking him up. Loki stirred, the whole left half of his face covered in dried blood. His lips and teeth were stained red, and he locked his once again green eyes on Tony. He coughed softly, a small trail of blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Oh, greetings Stark. Welco-urk!-welcome home. How was your day?" He wiped his mouth and grimaced at the bloodloss. "Oh, how revolting. Forgive me; I made a mess of the bed." He stared at the sheets, obviously annoyed with himself. Tony couldn't believe the god. He wrapped his arms around Loki holding him close.

"God, Loki. Don't worry about the mess! Are you 'kay?"

"I am fine, thank y-" loki inhaled sharply. He smelled cologne, alcohol, and sweat.

Not his own sweat.

He pushed away from Tony, finally seeing him clearly. The mess of his hair, the reddening of his cheeks, and... And the lipstick. Last time Loki checked, and he was _pretty_ sure he checked, Tony did not wear lipstick. "Where did you go?" Loki asked, his voice low, quiet, menacing.

"I went out, r'member?"

"Where did you go _for real?!_" Loki bellowed, his eyes flashing the red from earlier. Tony blamed the color change on his drunkness and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you asking me this?" Tony looked up at the god through bloodshot eyes.

"You stink like some dirty woman and ale." Loki clenched his fists, his rage blowing through him. "So where did you go out, Stark?"

"Loki, I went sh-"

"_TELL ME THE TRUTH!"_ Loki screamed, green light spasming off of him. The inventor flinched, afraid the light might hurt him. But it was just something that happened when Loki got extremely angry. The magick would well up inside him, and he'd release the excess in waves, Thor had once told him.

"I WAS OUT, LOKI. I WAS OUT AND I DRANK AND I FUCKED AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" Tony yelled back after quickly retaliating from the light spasm. Loki wasn't shocked, wasn't disappointed, wasn't even really _mad._ He just curled his lip in disgust, magicked the blood from his left side, and pushed Tony away from him, pushed him off of the bed and glared down at him.

"I hate you," he seethed, eyes burning with disgust. "I hate you, you disgusting little _worm_."

"And what makes you think I'm so fond of you?"

"After everything, you _still_ did this. Could you not wait? Are you really that impatient for pitiful excuses of making love? Really?" Loki widened his eyes, demanding an answer. His eyes flashed red once again, and another wave rolled off of him. "I hate you. I hate you so _much_." He stood and shot another glare at Tony, then left without another word. Tony let his head flop back, hitting the ground with a _thump_. He'd messed up this time. He'd really messed it up, and now he'd paid the price.

* * *

Loki's hands were shaking. His eyes were blurry with tears, and Thanos decided to make his way in. "_You know what he did,_" The Chitauri leader rasped in his head. "_He betrayed you twice now. Are you going to let him get away with such, God of Fire?" _

Loki looked up, out into the streets of Manhattan. Thanos was right. He couldn't let Tony get away that easily. "What do you propose I do?" Loki asked sourly, his eyes flashing red again. Thanos responded eagerly to the question for advice.

"_Kill him. Take the sceptre in hand and kill the foolish mortal._"

The god widened his eyes, clenching his fists. "Why..." He began to feel revolted at the idea, but then.

But then.

The god wouldn't have to worry about Tony hurting him. He wouldn't have to worry about Tony tearing him apart inside. He wouldn't have to worry about crying himself to sleep almost every night. It was too good to be true.

And all he'd have to do was kill him? Simple. Loki's eyes stayed red this time, and a terrible grin curled at his lips. He held out his hand, almost in the way Thor had done to summon Mjolnir, and the sceptre formed in his hands, the cold metal refreshing to his hands, and the magick pulsed through his body. "Keep the power from controlling me, Thanos, lest I cast you out of my body with my new energy."

"_Oh, making sure you do not make mistakes, little god?_"

"Just do it."

"_Heh... Very well."_ Thanos did something, Loki could not tell, but the tesseract's energy did not reach his mind. Loki turned, walking into the penthouse with glowing crimson eyes. He looked for Tony, smelling the man with his seemingly heightened senses. He found Tony, still on the ground. The inventor looked up at him, his eyes soft and sad.

He didn't notice the sceptre until Loki plunged it deep into Tony's chest, crushing the arc reactor beneath the golden edge. Tony's eyes widened, but he didn't look betrayed. He looked sad, still. Sad and understanding. Sad and hurt. Loki saw none of that until he muttered, "Who has performance issues now, little man?" and some of the power receeded from him. He looked at the now dying genius with dread creeping into his stomach. But he had no regrets. None, because, for the moment, he was free from all the hurt. Free from being mistreated by a human that tore his heart out without even trying.

And Loki enjoyed every second as he watched Tony's life ebb out of him.

At least, until the inventor mouthed, "I'm sorry," and shuddered out his last breath.

* * *

_**I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS BUT THE PLOT MUST GO ON RIGHT? RIGHT?! RIIGHT?! -cries- It wasn't even my idea to begin with, but yeah. Told you. Character death. Gonna probably be stabbed to death with a plastic spoon by an armada of angry fangirls, but all I have to say is this; If you kill me, who will update the fic? NO ONE!**_

_**Seriously, please don't hate me! Haha, I still love you guuuuyys! Mwaaaah~~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Loki woke up.

He _woke up_?

He was in bed, disoriented, and looked to his side. Tony was rolled onto his side, his breathing deep.

"Tony?" Loki's eyes misted up, and he shook the inventor, trying to wake him. Tony groaned and muttered something along the lines of "five more minutes" and the god actually let out a choked sob, his heart lifting in his chest. Tony heard the little sound and rolled onto his back to look up at Loki.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked sleepily, putting his hand up to caress the trickster's face.

"Yes. Moreso because you are alive, and I am grateful."

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" Tony tilted his head to the side, confused and questioning.

"It was a bad dream," Loki whispered, pressing into Tony's touch happily. "Nothing but a nightmare."

The inventor wanted to press on, but he could see the pain and relief clouding Loki's eyes. "Well okay. So long as I'm alive now, right?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. I love you." Loki leaned down and pressed kisses down on Tony's lips, fervent and actually warm.

Tony kissed back, a bit slow because he just woke up, and was a tad bit overwhelmed by Loki's strange behavior.

"If you need anything, and do not take this as a pledge of servitude or whatever it is you believe, but if you need me to do anything, I always will."

"Loki?"

"I just do not want a recurrence of my dream, that is all." He pressed another kiss to Tony's mouth and smiled softly.

Oh no. Oh hell no. Tony didn't want a cuddly-wuddly god who wanted nothing but to make him happy or whatever. So he gripped Loki's shoulders, pinning him down. "Uh-uh. None of that. Granted, that's real nice and everything, but you are _not_ gonna go all feminine on me."

Loki widened his eyes a little and blushed. "I didn't mean to-"

"And if you call me Tony again I will have Fury lock you up."

"That was an acci-"

"Well it's happening more often and I'm not going to be alright with it." Tony grinned, smug at how he wouldn't let the god finish any of his statements.

"STARK LET ME SPEAK."

"Hehe." The inventor winked as Loki grew more agitated.

"Don't you giggle at me." He pulled Tony down and kissed him hard, biting on his bottom lip when Tony started to pull back.

"Oh, you want it rough hmm? Is that what you're telling me?"

"On the contrary, _Stark, _I am not telling you anything." Loki raised an eyebrow, and Tony rolled his eyes, burrowing his face into Loki's neck, biting at the pale skin and causing the god to gasp. "Ooooh, Stark. Stop~!"

"Make me, Princess." Tony kissed the bites as if apologizing, then made new marks on Loki's neck. The god tilted his head, enjoying every last minute, while his brain whispered for him to stop.

"Oh, I shall make you do _something_," Loki growled darkly after a particularly hard bite delivered to the column of his throat.

Loki ran his fingers through Tony's hair as the inventor chuckled softly at the comment, then yanked him away from his own neck and kissed him fully, deep, hot, and downright _vicious _until Tony let out a small, frustrated whine and pulled away, needing air.

"Loki," He whispered, looking at the god. "Loki, Loki tell me something."

"Anything," Loki breathed.

"Why do you wanna do this so suddenly? Not that I'm complaining or anything. "

"I cannot want my mortal lover whenever I please?" Loki looked up at Tony, his eyes gleaming.

"Your mortal lover? You got some eight-legged horse you need to make out with, too?"

"No. But you are a mortal, and my only lover."

"But you're immortal. And mine. So do I call you my immortal lover? Noo."

"You just did. Also, I much like that. It sounds... Poetic." Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, kissing him. Stark blinked a few times, letting everything soak in, then groaned.

"You're mean."

"How so?"

"You tease me." He indicated with his head at their positions, and Loki just laughed, the sound light and lilting.

"I did no such thing. It was you who pulled away, was it not?"

"Yeah, but you won't continue it."

"I assumed you wanted to stay on top, _Tony_."

Nope.

Tony frowned and pinned Loki's arms to each side of his head and straddled him, kissing him roughly. Loki smiled into the kiss, then quickly retaliated, fighting with tongue and tooth for dominance. Loki let out a soft moan into submission as Tony pressed closer, and surprised the inventor a little. Usually, the god would at least put up more of a fight against him, even if he was losing. However now, he was just complying with each movement coming from the man on top of him.

After about three seconds though, Tony didn't care. He bit down Loki's jaw and back to his usual spot on the god's neck, speaking gruffly between bites.

"What... Did I... Tell you... About... Calling me Tony?"

"Ahh! To not... To not to." He shuddered and rolled his hips upward, desperate now, for friction from the man on top of him. The images of Loki plunging the sceptre into Tony's chest because of his cheating made him more eager to make Tony stay with him, made him more eager to prove that, despite the headaches that tried to interrupt, he wouldn't stop. Not until Tony would tell him to.

"But when do I... Ever listen to you?" Loki whispered, trying to get more of a rise out of the Iron Man.

And that he did.

"Oh, that's it. Now you've done it, Reindeer Games. Now. You've. _Done. It."_ Tony growled, his hands suddenly harder on the god's body, not worrying about the marks he might make. He _hoped_ Loki would have a few bruises to remember this time by. He rolled the god over, getting him on his knees and elbows (since hands and knees seemed to be too cliche for this moment, in Tony's opinion) and tangled his hands in Loki's hair, pushing his face into the bed.

The god let out a muffled sound, and gasped as Tony yanked down his pants, shoving the first two digits of his free hand into Loki's entrance. He held back the sounds that threatened to escape his throat as Tony stretched him out, yet incessant mewling noises ended up emitting from his mouth as Tony slipped in another finger. He bit down on the pillow in front of him when Tony's fingers brushed against his prostate, and he automatically pressed closer, his face heating up as he inhaled sharp breaths through his nose.

Tony noted this and pulled his fingers out, causing Loki to go rigid for a second. Then he felt his head being pulled up, as well as Tony adjusting so that he was now in front of what appeared to be an extremely horny god, judging by the lust that filled his eyes and the way his tongue threatened to find a way out of his mouth, and the way the blood rushed up to his face.

"Mnh." Loki sucked in a breath through his teeth as the hand caught his sleek hair tilted his head upward. "Wha're you doinh?" He asked, not being able to close his mouth or even properly enunciate his words.

"Well you don't want me to fuck you dry would you? Sounds painful." Tony winked, making Loki slightly widen his eyes in realisation.

"Mm." And Tony's pants slid down too, revealing his aching hard on. Loki involuntarily moved forward, his head being jerked back and forth as his mouth enveloped Tony's member. The man suppressed a moan as Loki began to comply, sucking on the skin and tracing the long vein on the underside that seemed to drive Tony insane. Finally, the inventor pulled Loki completely off, a small trail of saliva and pre dribbling down the corner of the god's mouth.

Tony barely contained a moan at how downright _filthy_ that look was.

He got behind Loki again, teasing his entrance with the head. Loki let out a growl of frustration, willing Tony to just _do _him already, but the genius wasn't quite ready to forgive Loki so easily, teasing him more and more until Loki let out an impatient "_Fuck me already_!" And Tony looked surprised at Loki's brief use of profanity Then, he decided he was done and just pushed all the way in, making Loki growl deeply, pushing back as if to let Tony know that if he didn't start moving, he'd proceed to fuck himself on Tony's cock.

The inventor picked up on this and began thrusting, hard and deep, making Loki pant and moan and groan and arch his back to make Tony go deeper. Drool dripped out of Loki's mouth, as well as his tongue as he panted, feeling Tony's cock push hard on his prostate, and his hand grip Loki's neglected member.

His climax approached increasingly with each thrust and Loki clenched his fists, anticipating the warm release both inside and on top of him. Tony came first, deep inside of the god, and the feeling drove Loki as well, with a final moan. He let his head flop down, sweat dampening it and making his skin slicker. Tony bent over him, whispering something in his hear that made his face burn even more.

"Next time, it'll be worse," he said after his obscene comment. Loki snickered and shook his head.

"Your threats do not scare me."

"But how hard I fuck you will."

And Loki believed him.

* * *

_**HAHA YOU JUST GOT LOKI'D!**_

_**And ya'll thought I'd kill Tony off so early in the fic.**_

_**No, rest assured dear readers, I do not plan on killing Tony Stark.**_

_**YET.**_

_**Also, I didn't expect to write smut this early either, but lulz the heart wants what the hands can give.**_

_**WOAH OKAY THAT SOUNDED  
REALLYBAD.**_

_**Lol look forward to the next chapter! So much debauchery. Hehe.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Loki woke in his dreaming world. It wasn't the Chitauri realm of which he was used to, but a small, dark space where he could only see with his magick radiating off of him. He looked around, trying to find out what brought him here. He turned, and paused. "Thanos," the god breathed, looking at the bleeding creature.

"Greetingss..." Thanos wiped his mouth, as if trying to quell the flow of blood that seemed not to stop coming from his lips. "Are you ready... To watch your world go to wasste again?"

"By 'my world', might you mean Joutunheim?" Loki asked coldly, staring at Thanos with disgust.

"I mean the mid-realm you are sso fond of, little god."

"Then you are mistaken. That is not my world. And you ask me as if I have a choice. Why?"

"Thiss.. Iss no choice of yourss.." Thanos, who appeared to be hovering, began moving closer. Loki stepped back, preparing himself for a fight. he flinched as the Chitauri leader blew right through him, and was suddenly aware of his senses, his magick, everything becoming stronger. He laughed as the insanity hit, and the darkness disappeared, revealing his sleeping self next to Tony's, curled into his arms.

Disgust welled up inside of him like a bubble of lava, searing away his other feelings. The prince of both Asgard and Joutunheim, almighty God of Mischief, Lies, and Fire, was _here, _cuddling with a _mortal, _ who was weaker than he ever was. "_It is disappointing,_" Thanos's voice echoed in Loki's head. "_seeing how low you've stooped. How pathetic you've grown_."

The new and 'improved' Loki nodded in agreement. "How pitiful I seem to have become." He grinned and looked down at his hands, now glowing red with his new magick. His crimson eyes took in everything about the stuff, the way it seemed to have more of the strength his old magick lacked. He clenched his fists, feeling the sweet power course through him.

"Time to change it."

* * *

Tony woke to an empty bed.

He checked the floor this time, too. No one.

The inventor shrugged and slid off of the bed, realizing halfway through that he only had a shirt on. He looked around the room for his pants, found them and, with a grunt, pulled them up over his hips. "JARVIS, dear. Where is my princess?"

"Sir, I d-z-z-zero minus the square root of f-f-fifty six is s-z-s-zeventy two," responded the static-y voice.

"What?" Tony looked around, suddenly wary. "JARVIS, don't mess with me."

"Sir I w-would not auth-tho-thorize leaving th-this-z-s-z-s room."

"JARVIS?!"

Silence. Tony swallowed, but his mouth was dry. He turned the knob to the door, and heard a soft cackle come from the other side.

"Awake already, Stark?" Loki's voice called from the other side. Tony let out the pent up sigh he'd held in and walked out. He was surprised to see Loki staring out the paneled window, as he'd done from their very first encounter. "You do seem to sleep a lot."

"Yeah? You too. Did you finally learn how to mess with JARVIS? And if so, could you put him back? I need him."

"Do you need me?" Loki asked, his voice darkening slightly as he turned halfway. Tony couldn't get a clear visual on Loki's eyes, but assumed they were the normal green.

"Yeah, of course."

"And you're sure?"

"Of course I do. Why are you asking me this all of a sud-" Tony froze as Loki turned all the way, showing the twisted grimace on his face and the glowing garnet of his eyes. "Loki?"

The god grinned and approached Tony, his eyes taking in his confusion and the fear that began to sink in. "Why do you look at me that way? It's offensive, you know, to stare."

"Loki... What happened?" The Iron Man stepped back at each step forward from the possessed god.

If you could call the willing invasion of evil with the promise of power, 'possession'.

"Whatever could you mean?" Loki asked, his smile faltering slightly. He caught his reflection in a pane of glass from the window, saw his glowing red eyes, and his grin found it's way back on his face. "Oh, that? Just a bit of a makeover, you could say. Trying something new." He bared his teeth and Tony felt as if the god would turn into a dragon and eat his face or something of the sort.

"Well can you not try that anymore? It's kinda freakin' me out."

"No can do. You see," Loki walked around Tony, watching him as he spoke. "I have had a taste of a new power, so strong, so... Deciduous, shall I say, that I do not wish to revert to my old ways. I very much like this power." He finished circling the inventor and was in front of him once more. He tilted his head. "Do you not?"

"What do you... Can you elaborate on how you got this power exactly?"

"It's a secret." He pressed his first forefingers to Tony's lips. "Now," the god drawled out each word as if they were dripping with honey. "Stop asking me these questions. I much like it when you are either silent..." He shifted so that his own lips brushed the genius's ear. "... Or when you are screaming."

Tony dumbly fell for the taunt, sweetened by the lull of Loki's voice. "Screaming what, exactly?"

"What do you think?"

"I think... I think it's you who sounds better. Screaming my name." The inventor pulled away, his face heating up. Loki did not even flinch, only felt his grin spreading.

"Is that so?"

"Uhm, no reason for me to say it if it isn't true, right?"

"You coy little creature." Loki pushed Tony back, pinning his shoulders to the wall. "Know who you speak to, mortal."

"Wha- Ow. Are we back on this page again?" Tony looked up into Loki's red eyes, seeing the fire from their second encounter.

"We never left 'this' page, Stark. You were naught but a distraction. A distraction for my imprisonment on this accursed realm."

"What?"

"Oh, yes. You thought we had something, did you not? As did I. Until you turned on me. And I had precautions, yes. I reverted back to those precautions. I'm just surprised that I stooped to such a level." He laughed at his own 'idiocy'. "Be glad I have not carved your heart out of your chest." And then the pressure on his shoulders vanished as Loki turned his back.

Tony took that as an opportunity to pull out his phone, fumble while scrolling through the numbers, and dial director Fury's number.

"Yeah, uh hi. Loki's lost it."

* * *

_**I'm sorry this took so long unu I was really busy with enrollment shizz because I moved back to London . Anywho, hope you like it. I'm trying really hard to keep this going... But it won't go anywhere without reviews! Reviews AND CRITIQUES (super bold critiques) ARE ASKED FOR omf please**_

_**I didn't expect to get so MANY VIEWS on my other story! THANK YOU ALL. I also didn't expect to get this far in the SAME story.**_

_**Be ready for chapter 7 (hopefully tomorrow, but if not, then monday for sure.) MWAAAAH~~**_


	7. Chapter 7

It was an understatement to say that Anthony Stark was scared out of his mind.

Loki was sitting across the room, his back still turned to the inventor, but Tony assumed he still had that creepy ass grin on his face.

The god was calm, despite hearing Tony call for help. Well, most of the god. Loki -the one whose sentiments were still for Midgard, and who was very much weakened by this new creature taking over his body- saw through blurry eyes, pigmented red. He was shackled in the recesses of his own mind, forced to watch whatever atrocity his body committed. He wrenched weakly at the dark chains around his arms, his chest, his legs. In front of him, his obvious opposite stood, a wide grin pulling itself across his face.

He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he walked around the 'true' Loki, on his knees, then scoffed at his green-eyed glare.

"And here I was, thinking you were stronger than this," said the deep, growling voice of 'Fake' Loki. "I assumed that you would not be placed under the deceiving spell of this mortal man."

"I am under no such spell," 'True' Loki replied. "If anything, it is _you_ who is under the spell."

"Do you not feel this sweet power that was bestowed unto you?"

"No, for I am clad in chains of darkness. If this is the power you speak of, then I wish to rid myself of it."

"And what is the true darkness that binds you? Is it not your fault -and if not, then this mortal creature's- that you are bound?"

"Are you saying I am to blame for this 'weakness'?" 'True' Loki yanked at the chains, and they gave his arms a tight squeeze, making him grunt in pain and relax once more. "I know not of what binds me, only that it grows stronger."

"It is your dread. Your fear. Your doubt. It is all of those feelings that have never been felt, all of those thoughts that have never run through your mind until now/ And so I ask once more. Is it not your fault? And if not, then his?"

"It is neither," 'true' Loki spat at his opposite. The red-eyed version of the god knelt down and tilted 'true' Loki's face upward, so that they were almost nose to nose.

"You have yet to understand this face, my slow other. What if, by some miracle, you broke free? Do you truly believe that your 'mortal lover' will ever trust in you again? Do you even _believe_ he trusted you before?"

"I do, just as _I_ have learned to trust _him, _despite that..." His eyes darted away for a second, and a long black chain snaked it's way across 'true' Loki's torso, and wrapped itself around his neck.

"Doubt, mistrust, disloyalty, dread, fear. All those dark feelings contort you. To lie is futile. He won't trust you," 'fake' Loki whispered, the smile falling from his face in his moment of seriousness. "he'll never trust you, and even if you manage to expel me," he moved closer, making the chained Loki shudder as his opposite's mouth tickled his ear. "I will _always_ lurk, for _I _am that darkness that binds you."

* * *

It took Fury's men twenty minutes to arrive at the tower.

Fifteen minutes too long.

Tony Stark was watching Loki grin out the window for at least five minutes before speaking up.

"Kinda quiet for a merciless murderer god aren't you? Having some sort of internal conversation or whatever?"

"As a matter of fact, I was. Why, do you feel neglected, mortal?" The god turned, his garnet eyes narrowed slightly.

"If I said yes, would you hold me, mother?" Tony asked jokingly.

"Only if you ask nicely." Loki snickered and stood, making Tony want to back away. But the inventor played it cool, sipping out of his glass.

"No offence, but I don't think I'd ask you nicely for anything."

"None taken, because I would never grant you anything of the sort." He curled his lip. "I despise you inferior creatures."

"Wow, someone's full of himself."

"Would you not be, knowing you are obviously stronger and more superior than a race of little mortals who think themselves better than they actually are?"

"Wow, you talk a _lot!_" Tony laughed, watching the god's face turn sour. "I don't think I'm higher than everyone else. They make me that way. You were, just trying to understand your statement here, but you were using _me_ as an example, right?"

"Silence. You speak too much." The god shot him a glare that should have made him run away while pissing the front of his pants, but Tony was just smiling, the sudden boost of confidence he'd gained himself going right to his head.

"No, I don't think I will."

And that was the million-dollar comment.

A huge red ball of light shot from Loki's hand and almost singed Tony's head off if he had not moved.

"Woah there, Princess. Contain your death beams!"

"Silence." Loki's hand glowed now, the fingers curled into a fist. His eyes were ablaze with annoyance, disgust, and clearly evident hatred, and he readied his hand, as if to shoot him again. "This time, I shall not miss."

"Hit me baby." Tony set his glass down and winked. "One more time."

* * *

Tony had dodged at least six more of Loki's deathbeams before six agents -plus Hawkeye and Black Widow- busted out from the elevator. They paused, however, when they saw Loki's glowing red eyes and even brighter hands. He turned his gaze to the frozen agents, and straightened himself, a slow grin making it's way back to it's usual place on his face.

"It looks as though your life has been spared," he drawled, raising his hands over his head.

And then his eyes flickered.

* * *

_**HIIIII So so sorry about the wait guys! ((And the short chapter, mehhh)) I just got back to writing, since my aunt insisted on me taking a small hiatus. And then what happens? I BECOME AMAZING**_

_**(LolNoISuck)) **_

_**Hope you enjoy this little cliffhanger! Mwaaaahh~**_


	8. Chapter 8

oki was imprisoned, both inside and out. Around his forearms were long, thick metal cuffs that attached to the walls. The mouthpiece from before was once more clasped around his head, tightly, and underneath it, his mouth was stitched shut, courtesy of Odin. Over his torso was a large metal contraption that had four different latches that connected to it, and secured the deranged god to the wall.

All of which, sapped his powers.

He smiled behind the metal object obstructing his mouth. He believed, no, he _knew _none of this would work.

A buzzer sounded, loud and obnoxious, drawing Loki's red-eyed gaze to the thick metal door in front of him. Nick Fury walked in after the door shuddered to a stop, his hands behind his back. He made a motion with his head, signalling for the door to close. The agent manning the lever hesitated a moment before pulling it down and making the contraption shut.

"It must _burn_ you to be so close... To the exit, that is." Fury suppressed a snicker.

Loki's eyes glinted with amusement, and he tilted his head a fraction to the side, as if saying "_Is that all you've got?_"

"You look pretty confident for a man contained. And on his knees. Oh, but wait. You're not really a _man._ You're a frosty freak of nature, aren't ya?"

The god's shoulders shook slightly; he was _laughing_.

"What's up, Frosty? You gonna tell me? Or has the cat got your tongue?" Fury knelt in front of the god, yanking his head back. Loki barely winced, and he held the director's eyes. Well, his _eye_. "Now, I don't see what's so funny. You're in a tough spot, mister god, and unless you spontaneously transform into a mammoth, you ain't breakin' outta here. Also, if you failed to notice, your magick is being sapped as I speak, so you got no escape."

Loki processed this for a second, then let his eyes drift to the wall behind Fury. The director turned, following Loki's gaze, and watched as lilting, red letters formed words on the wall.

"_We shall see._"

* * *

Tony Stark refused to speak to anyone. After the agents left, with Loki in tow, He stared at the singed wall until; his eyes became extremely dry, forcing him to blink.

Stare, blink once, stare some more.

He stopped eating. He'd only drink brandy and water, and didn't even want to bother with JARVIS.

Twice, Banner came, trying to talk sense into him, trying to make him see that it was all okay. Even Clint tried to get Tony to try and tackle him.

None of it worked.

It was only when Pepper arrived in the tower (courtesy of Natasha) and whipped him into shape that he'd stopped feeling sorry for himself.

"If Loki is possessed, chances are that he's grown stronger. And if he's stronger..."

"He might overpower us and succeed. I know, I've been going over that information in my head for quite some time now."

"Well it seems like you've got some work to do then, Mr Stark."

She stayed for a week, at least six days too long in her book, and Tony's been able to eat and get JARVIS up and running again. And when Pepper left, he was able to work again, more or less, normally.

Tony was working on his new suit when Clint and Natasha knocked on the door to his mini-workshop, seeing as though he wasn't going home to the original any time soon. He told JARVIS to unlock the door, seeing as though his hands were full. Literally, because he was trying on a new type of energy form, and harnessing so much raw energy would prove to be a bit tough.

They came in and Tony adjusted his position so he could see them properly. "Hey there, triple agent, Legolas," he connected a wire to his arc reactor that sent the power to his glove -which was now red and black-, and watched as the circle began to glow a light green. He had a satisfied look on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "how may I be of service to you guys this fine evening?"

"Stark, it's three in the afternoon. Nat and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with us to our training session." Clint adjusted his quiver, irked at the name he'd seemed to have earned from the Iron Man.

"Your idea or hers?"

"Mine," Natasha spoke up, smiling.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Trying to create a new thingy, y'know." He flexed his fingers, then looked up from his hand. "It's hard work."

"Told you it was a waste of time," Clint muttered, leaving Tony's replicated workshop/

Natasha looked at Tony with an intensity that made the inventor feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, that means n-"

"Are you ready to face Loki? I mean really, _really_ ready?" She asked, cutting off his statement.

"Wait, what?" The question caught Tony off guard. Was he?

"I mean, most of us know about your relationship with Loki, and we need to know if you'll be stable enough to fight him, should the need arise."

Tony let this all sink in. _Would _he be able to fight the god he'd fallen so hard for? The god who _trusted_ him, despite everything that had happened?

The god who actually said he loved Tony?

But then, he realized, he wouldn't be fighting Loki, would he? He'd be fighting whatever was possessing him.

Right?

"Yes," The inventor said finally, grimly. "I'll be able to fight him."

"Even if that means killing him?"

"Even that."

"Well, I'm sorry." She leaned forward and hugged him, awkwardly because Tony was frozen with his own words and the suddenness of the hug. "I'm sorry you have to fight him, and I'm sorry this had to happen to you." She pulled back, a soft smile on her lips. "You've had your share of heartbreak, Tony. This shouldn't have to happen to you."

And then she was gone.

Tony let out a choked sound, a contorted whimper, then returned to his work.

He wouldn't be able to kill Loki, he knew that.

But he knew wouldn't have a choice, if he ever wanted Loki back.

And as he thought this, tears dropped down to the metalwork beneath him, his doubts.

He wouldn't get Loki back, not forever.

* * *

_**AAAAAAaAAAHHH Hi, guys! Sorry this took so long. I laugh at that ridiculous lowercase a in the middle of that scream. I'm currently writing nothing but sads in another fanfiction, with this same ship, and I guess I got all caught up in that one that I forgot to write the rest of this one, haha. Please do comment or leave suggestions, they make me update faster! Hope you enjoy this chapter uvu Mwaaaaahh~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright, so essentially, this chapter is split into two, Loki's half and Tony's half. This is Loki's part, from his point of view. **_

* * *

The room was chilling by the second. Loki's eyes were closed, and he concentrated on channeling his magick and everything _but_ the aching in his shoulders.

He wondered, as he continued to decrease the temperature, what the people in this facility planned on doing, should he overstay his welcome.

However, he planned on overstaying nothing.

Beneath the simple clothes he wore- a long-sleeved dark green shirt and dark pants, barefoot- his skin began turning blue, markings scrawling their paths up and across his transforming skin. The flesh on his face changed as well, but the effects of the transformation seemed to skip over his eyes.

Frost coated the metal keeping Loki captive, and he clenched his fist.

Progress. He wasn't able to move at all before.

And with this movement came more magick.

It was like some sort of chain reaction, dominoes falling neatly into place. For his return, and the mortals' demise.

He would bring down the temperature, freeze the mechanisms that bound him, move some body part, regain the magick, and begin again. An agonizing process, yes. But it was working.

Seeing as this would turn out to take some time, the dark Loki decided it was time to taunt his obviously weaker other.

He closed his eyes, imagining himself in the darkest corner of Loki's mind.

"Well hello there."

"Look at what you have done to my body," the true Loki hissed, the long chain around his neck having loosened enough for him to be able to speak.

"_Our_ body, and it is good to see me as well. I would think that, seeing as though you are the 'better' side, you'd have a decent amount of manners."

"Yes, because being bound with darkness and watching you take over what is rightfully mine is what deems you worthy of my manners." True Loki spat, his fists clenching.

"We could rule it together, you know. Midgard." Dark Loki spoke with a chiding tone, making his bound other falter momentarily. The 'Fake' Loki noted the soft wisps of hesitance and curiosity in his other's tone as he spoke.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you could just realize that we are one in the same, if you could only see..." Dark Loki knelt in front of the other, the iridescent red glow of his eyes reflecting off of the deep emerald of 'True' Loki's. "You and I, we are one. You are just slower, and blinded because of your undaunted love for that mortal man. It is only that that compels you to fight, to resist me."

"Or, perhaps, it is because I know better. Every time I try and believe I am doing something right, something that would finally get me the same adulation as Thor did in my head, it turned out to be you. You made Odin hate us, and cast us out, and feel this sorrow... It was all you." 'True' Loki felt deep hurt slice through a wound he'd though closed a while ago. It was obviously visible that his opposite felt the same pain, because he winced. "Maybe I am the better one."

"Strong words for someone bound in his own mind."

"Have you forgotten that you are in quite the same predicament?"

"Mm, but I am working on freeing myself." Dark Loki seemed to have recovered, but his voice was still soft. "Will you not consider joining me?"

"Not as long as I still hold magick within me, not as long as I still remain the true me."

"A pity. And I was going to release you if you'd begged me prettily enough." Dark Loki's lips lightly brushed his other's, causing True Loki to widen is eyes in surprise.

"You would grant me nothing with any such pleas. I may be less of what I once was, but I can tell when I am lying to myself."

"Clever, clever. Ah, no, I would never let you go." A smile, sly and teasing.

A kiss, not as tentative as the little brush from other time. True Loki refused -at first, he wrinkled his nose and refused to kiss back- to comply, too surprised and full of a meager defiance despite his spot, his situation.

But as he began to begrudgingly accept, the chains began to slither off of his body.

And then he became much more willing.

Now that Dark Loki's guard was down... No. He was fighting against himself, so he'd have to wait until the right time. Dark Loki's teeth pulled at True Loki's lips, as if tugging him closer. He willingly accepted, letting his hands roam to the opposite's chest, digging his fingers into the fabric of the shirt and pulling him closer. Dark Loki complied, tangling his fingers into True Loki's hair, as if they could merge by the hot, messy kisses. True Loki's hands began to wander then, drifting to his opposite's shoulders, his upper arms, then...

He pushed Dark Loki down, severing the connection to the others' mouth and leaving one in an awkward position underneath the other.

"Now stay," True Loki ordered, watching as slim, white chains began binding his Dark self to the solidified shadows beneath him.

Dark Loki cursed and wrenched at the chains. A few gave away, only to be replaced by more.

"Do not doubt the power of my hope and love, my trust and my faith in said 'mortal man', regardless of how ridiculous it sounds. And if it does sound preposterous to you, remember that it is now what binds _you_."

* * *

Loki opened his eyes, the green of them, which was expected, nonexistent. Instead, they were rimmed with orange, and turned a yellowish red as they neared the pupil.

Joutun eyes. His eyes, for now.

He had no time, nor magick, to waste, so he quickly used a small amount of the stuff to make himself aqueous, freeing him from what held him. _Easy_, he thought as he solidified.

And then the alarm sounded.

"_Too_ easy," he breathed, hoping he didn't jinx himself. He sat next to the mechanism that once held him, waiting for someone to come in. The room began to warm up, seeing as though he was no longer trying to break free from his restraints, nor using magick to lower the temperature, and he was grateful for that. Loki despised being in his Joutun form. It reminded him of the time he'd found out, killed his true family, and reminded him of Odin's lies to him.

The big, mechanized door to the room he was held captive in began to open, and Loki stood, the blue of his skin retreating and returning to the normal pale colour. Nick Fury walked in then, his head looking swelled. Loki honestly thought he'd bust his eyeball from how angered he looked.

"Fury," Loki started, approaching the director. Fury greeted him with a punch directly at his jaw, knocking the god back a few steps. "I suppose I deserved that," Loki grumbled, watching Fury near him, ready to attack again. Loki made a swift motion with the hand that wasn't cradling his face, freezing the director in his place.

"Please, I do not have the power I need to explain this without getting hit again, and I'd rather not waste what meager power I have on something of this sort."

"And how am I supposed to know you're for real?" Fury snarled, trying to break out of Loki's magickal grip. The Norse god breathed out slowly, releasing the director.

"Because if I was my other, you'd be dead, and I wouldn't have waited for your entry. Not like I am particularly fond of waiting for you. Or of you, for that matter," he replied, a wry smile twisting at the corners of his mouth.

Fury began to calm down, and rolled his eye at the comment.

"So you got a hold on him?" The Director asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dark Loki wrenched at the restraints once more, sending a searing headache through Loki's head. True Loki winced, then quickly replaced the chains broken in that process, draining himself once more, then nodded to Nick.

"For a short while, at least. I fear he is stronger than me."

"Well now, what are we supposed to do? Any weaknesses for this guy?"

"No more weakness than my own."

"So what, we're just supposed to say 'Hi, how's it goin'?' And then watch you get controlled again? Why did you try to resurface if you were just gonna get overpowered again?"

"I wish to... I wish to speak with Stark. To apologize." He looked down as he spoke. And then, a thought hit him. "However, there is something you can do to beat him. The Dark me. But I fear..."

"What?" Fury asked, noting the pause in Loki's statement, the hesitation.

"I fear that the only way is to kill him, and me in the process." He looked at Fury, his expression grim.

"I see. So you're willing to sacrifice your life for our world?"

"Do not misunderstand me, Fury. I do none of this for your little realm. I do this for one mortal, and one mortal alone."

"Alrighty then. Should I call Tony?"

"No." The god clenched his fists. "Should you allow me, I will tell him."

* * *

_** Sorry again about the late update, this story was taking a little bit longer to form in my head. Plus, I forgot my stupid laptop charger, so I won't be able to update. Actually, forgot is the wrong term. I think I lost it :/ Sorry, I'll try and upload chapter ten tonight! I really hope those of you who have still been reading this enjoy it! **_

_**Many thanks to Kakashi Forever again for being awesome and supplying to me a great storyline! Couldn't have done it without you! Mwaaaaah~~~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Like I said, this chapter is split into two parts. This is Tony's part, from his point of view. Loki has not yet gained control over himself yet.**_

* * *

Anthony Stark was getting better. Despite the ominous words from the Black Widow, he was getting better. He believed that he would get over Loki. Which was funny, because only a few days ago, he was obsessed with getting Loki back, with getting... _Whatever_ it was that controlled him out, with just being able to hold him one more time.

Not that he didn't want any of that, because he did. He just wanted it a lot less than before.

He was adjusting a part of his new suit- a part that made him shockproof, he'd had enough of Thor shooting lightning bolts at him to make it impossible for him to not make that little upgrade -when JARVIS alerted him of a presence at the front door. "Let 'em in, Jarjar. I've got no right not to let anyone walk into my penthouse."

"Right away, sir."

"Goodie." He finally finished, and stepped back to admire his newest creation. The elevator dinged, signalling the approach of the unknown visitor.

"Hiya, Tony. Remember me?" Natasha Romanov said with a grin. Tony blinked, wondering about the strange mood change from yesterday.

"Hard to forget you, you were here, what, yesterday?"

"Yeah, I was just... I don't know. Let's get you out of here. You need to have fun."

"Look,if you're trying to get me to go with you to 'training', meaning 'watching you and Legolas fuck like rabbits', then no."

"Oh, please. Clint and I are not doing that." Nat rolled her eyes, as if that were the most idiotic statement she'd heard all day.

"Riiight." Tony rolled his eyes and refilled his glass. "I don't plan on leaving. Last time I did that, I handed over Loki." He almost cringed at the name. It still hurt him to say it, but that he was working on.

"Well, I assure you, you're not handing off your boyfriends any-time soon. It's gonna be me, Clint, Steve, and Pepper. You sure you don't wanna come?"

"Wait, what? I thought Pep moved to... Wherever with Happy so they could live in peace as far away from me as possible."

"Well she's here today, as I _just_ pointed out. So you game?" She raised an eyebrow at the inventor; taunting, daring him to say no. Tony sighed. If Pepper was there, then maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he thought they would.

In all actuality, it was worse.

As Tony left his tower, he briefly wondered if this whole "I'm Super Pumped, Let's Go Party!" thing Natasha was doing was a trap, to lure him to a Loki lookalike or whatever and to torture the poor creature. He snorted. Yeah, right. She may be despicable, Tony thought briefly as he was lead by the red-haired agent to a car, but she isn't that bad.

Or was she?

Tony decided not to dwell on that as he entered the car, and was slightly puzzled when Natasha passed up shotgun to sit next to him.

Weird, but okay.

And then they started driving in the opposite direction.

"Uhmm, what's going on? We aren't going the right way.." Tony looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you finally found me out. For a genius, you're pretty slow." The Black Widow offered him a sly grin, to which he replied with a grunt.

"Maybe it's 'cause my 'boyfriend' was taken from me. He's pretty smart too, y'know."

"We didn't do it on purpose, Mr Stark." Nat looked taken aback at the statement, as if he was blaming who she worked for for the possession of the god.

"Not this time, 'course not. But the first time?" Tony swallowed down the anger that was welling up, trying to remain calm. He was not going to lose his cool in a car with an agent and some random guy who was taking them to god knows where.

"Remember that you were in on that too," Natasha replied carefully, eyeing him.

"Yeah, but only 'cause your _BOSS_ told me to. Well, he threatened me if I didn't. But you guys took him from me, and then when I saw him, he'd been asleep for SIX WHOLE GODDAMN DAYS. I'm telling you know, if you are taking me somewhere that reminds me of Loki, I'll punch you. with my suit on." The inventor stared at Natasha until she turned away, her face burning with shame.

"Well relax," She said quietly after a moment of awkward silence. "We're going somewhere that should hopefully not remind you of Loki."

"Is it against your personal rules to tell the truth every once in a while?"

"No, but I-"

Tony stopped listening, and instead stared out the window. He looked at the dark clouds in the distance, and he wondered if the storm that would surely hit would be a bad one.  
He was so interested in the dark, looming clouds in that distance, that he failed to notice the object flying right toward the car. It was too far away to clearly be made out, but it looked almost... Almost humanoid. What drew his attention was the way Natasha asked, "Is that Thor?".

Tony looked forward and leaned, tilting his head up a bit to see what she was talking about. He lost interest when it seemed to have stopped moving.

"Yeah, probably. He must be lost again."

"How is that possible though?" Natasha asked, turning to him. Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, and she looked as if she demanded the answer right now.

"Uhh, he isn't exactly the brightest-"

"No, I mean how is it possible that he's here, right now? He'd have to use the Tesseract to get back to Earth, and the Director hasn't alerted me of such use..."

"Oh, I thought you knew. Your 'Director' doesn't tell you everyth... Son of a bitch." Tony squinted as the figure began moving, down, as if to land. He recognised the posture right away, despite the distance.

"What? What is it?" Nat asked, looking extremely perplexed now.

"That isn't Thor. Too small. Body mass-wise." Tony shook his head, then climbed out of the car. Natasha almost went berserk as she tried to follow after, fumbling with her seatbelt and the lock on her door. The inventor began walking toward the figure, disbelieving at first.

But then, as he neared the thing, it made a sound of annoyance.

"I leave you for a week, and I come back to see you with this woman? Honestly, Stark, are you really that desperate?"

* * *

_**BAM! How you like dat? Haha, I just LOVE when stories do that 'One chapter is this guy's POV, then the next one is the other's, and then they meet' type things. Hope you like where this is going! Mwaah, my lovelies~~~~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi, so, I just... I just have to thank you guys for leaving reviews that make me want to write more. Special thanks to Shakespeare42, KakashiForever, FROSTIRONER, GrahmKells, Venomous Queen, That one guest who left the good critique on So in Love, and everyone else who read the story but did not comment on it. Honestly, without you, there would be no... This. Haha. So thanks, everyone. I love you all!**_

_**PS- I LOVE EVERYONE. THAT MEANS YOU. MWAH.**_

* * *

Loki?" Tony sputtered incredulously, blinking at the figure. The god smiled as he neared, meeting the inventor halfway.

"I believe so. But not for very long, I fear." His grin slipped off of his face, and he felt his fingers curling into fists at his sides. "Listen, Stark. I have something I must tell y-"

"Back up, Loki." Natasha looked Loki dead in the eyes, a few feet away from where he stood. The god faltered for a second, then approached the agent slowly.

"Calm yourself. I am me, for now. But I must... I must speak to Stark. I must tell him something." He let his green eyes linger on hers a while longer, then turned back to the still-stunned inventor. "Stark," he whispered softly, kissing him lightly on the lips, as if trying to bring him back. Tony grunted in return and looked up into Loki's eyes.

"Laufeyson," he replied with a grim smile. "What are you doing outta your cage?"

"Silence. Your Director released me for a short amount of time, so that I could say goodbye one final time." He ran a hand through Tony's short hair, sorrow drowning out any other feelings in him. The inventor widened his eyes and clenched his fists in Loki's shirt, bringing him closer.

"What do you _mean,_ 'one final time'? You're gonna beat whatever's possessing you and you're gonna come home." It wasn't a question, and Loki knew that. Still, the god kissed him before he could say anything else. It hurt him, seeing Tony like this. He didn't want to keep hurting this man, he just wished...

"I only wish I was never in your life. I wish you can forget me easily. I seem to have caused you heartache and pain and sorrow... And I know it is only when you forget me, when you get over me... Only then will you be happy. I'm so sorry, Tony."

The god wrapped his arms around Tony, and he did likewise to the god, tears threatening to break the barrier, threatening to show that Loki was wrong. But he wouldn't cry.

"You're coming home, Loki. And when you do, I'll scold you for using my name and scaring me shitless and..." His throat swelled up and he couldn't speak for a while.

"And we'll start it all over, me and you. We'll start over, and I'll protect you from whatever comes your way."

"Stark, you won't... You will not see me after this. Please..."

"Don't bullshit me Loki! You're coming back with m-"

"I am sentenced to _die_, Stark! I am going to be killed before I am to be taken over again." Loki pushed away, tears freely flowing down his face. His voice cracked when he spoke, and Tony winced. "Do not make this harder for yourself."

"Loki, no. No you're not dy-"

"I am. Let me go." The god stared intently at Tony, his eyes slightly puffy.

Romanoff decided that now would be a good time to interrupt the conversation, so she stepped closer and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder as if to comfort him.

"Look, Tony, maybe he's right. You've gotta let him go. It's for your good that he's doing this, and it's for the good of the world."

"Listen to the female, Stark. She speaks the truth... Well... most of it." He brushed his hand across the inventor's face, and Tony leaned into his touch. "I only do this for you. Not your realm, but for you."

And as he leaned forward to kiss the genius once again, pain lanced through his head. His other self pushed through his meagre bindings, the chains no longer retaliating as they were broken.

"Your time is up," he whispered, making Loki flinch and shake his head.

"Nnnghh..." He sank to his knees, his hands going to his head. "Guh... St-stop!"

Then the pain left him, and he stood slowly, shakily. Loki turned to look right into Tony's eyes, his own still green. "Stark, I love you very much. But you need to forget about me."

"Loki... Loki no..." The inventor pulled Loki to him, breaking away from the Black Widow's touch, and kissed him roughly, tears sliding down his cheeks. Loki kissed back, his eyebrows knitted together as if he was trying to break free, as if to hold his own tears back or perhaps both. Tony didn't know.

But what he did know was the searing pain that lanced through his stomach as Loki plunged his hand into the hard abdomen. Not deep enough to go all the way through, but deep enough to prove to be fatal.

The god pulled back then, wrenching his hand out of Tony's body, and spitting out the man's blood that had flooded into his mouth as they kissed.

"Yes, forget me now." He grinned, his eyes turning scarlet and glowing. Natasha lunged for Loki, and the driver in the car dialled an ambulance, speaking rapidly to the recipient. Loki easily sidestepped the agent, and floated back when she tried to sweep his legs out from under him.

"Nice try, my dear. But it will take more than your team of freaks to defeat me."

And with a laugh, he vanished. Tony coughed out blood as he tried to walk toward Natasha, holding a very bloodied portion of his torso in place. "Le' 'im go," he rasped. "Le' 'im..." He fell back, and Natasha screamed.  
"Tony! Come on, stay awake..."

Loki watched once more from tinted red eyes. The true Loki, at least. He wasn't chained in his mind any longer, and his Dark self assessed him with approval. "Your lover is dead, fool. Will you fight me now? Your whole reason for killing yourself was for his good, correct? Well look at him. He is dead, and you will sacrifice yourself for nothing. Let us rule over Midgard. Together, we are stronger than anyone who dares to try and fight us. Even that green monster."

True Loki kept his eyes glued to the unmoving figure of his deceased lover, his eyes wide and tears rushing down his face. He shook as he cried, but made no sound. Dark Loki smiled and approached his other from behind, resting his chin on True Loki's shoulder and whispering, "Take as long as you need to. No amount of staring will bring him back. And as you know, we cannot control the dead."

_No-one has power over the dead_, Loki thought with a stiffened sigh. He watched as Natasha brushed Tony's hair off of his face, and bitterly thought they would be much better together than he and the inventor.

After a few more long minutes of analysing the dead man, he turned his head to the side his dark other was not. "I will... I will accept your offer. I will take over this realm, then destroy it with you in lead."

Dark Loki was pleased, and he showed it. He let his hands trail along his opposite's back, and a purring sound seemed to emit from him.  
"Good, very good. But prove to me that you are not trying to deceive me. You take over your lover's little tower base, and destroy everything surrounding it."

"Very well."

* * *

As Loki had pulled his attention from Tony, who lay unmoving on the pavement, he did not hear the sirens of the approaching ambulance. Natasha had, more or less, gotten a tourniquet to tie up Tony's midsection and slow the bleeding. She watched the shallow rise and drop of his chest, and held in her sigh of relief. He was alive, but barely.

The ambulance arrived and quickly hauled Tony onto a stretcher. Romanoff followed suit, crouching next to the inventor as an oxygen mask was pulled over his nose and mouth. Nat prayed for his life, then called Fury.

* * *

_**Many many MANY THANKS to my lovely editor, Kakashi Forever~! She's so awesome and helpful~~~ uvu Mwaaah~~**_


	12. Chapter 12

Tony was dead.

Those words echoed in his head at least a million times, but Loki still could not bring himself to see the truth in them. Not even as he looked around at the destruction that surrounded him from his perch atop Stark Tower. He'd seen Lokitty a little bit ago, but his cat seemed not to notice who he was, and hissed at him until he left.

He'd looked at himself in the mirror afterwards, and was surprised, as he himself could not recognise the face that stared back at him. His reflection seemed like a medley between himself and his Dark other, with strands of hair straying away from the rest and arching over his forehead, past the corners of his eyes. Shorter strands barely made it past his eyebrows. But it was his eyes that scared him the most. One was the eerie colour his opposite's was; the glowing red that seemed to cause the mirror to give off a slight glare. The other was the blueish-green he was used to.

What he believed was his normal side, his normal half of his own face looked more worn than ever. His green eye was rimmed with red where the eyelid met with the eye. Trails, little patterns were making their way all around his eye, making him look exhausted. He blinked, then backed away from the mirror. "Half normal, half deranged."

But to which side was _truly_ deranged, he wasn't sure.

As he watched the mortals scramble beneath him, the survivors of his vicious attack to clear the perimeter around his new base, a sense of dread filled him. What if the Avengers found out about his killing Tony? No doubt they would, Loki thought bitterly, clenching his fists. Since that agent was with him. However, he felt more of a strange feeling of dislike towards their giant green beast, and the memory of the thing beating him senseless was tossed at him, making him shut his eyes.

Now he'd given himself a headache.

"Relax," Loki's opposite whispered. "We are stronger now." The 'Light' side of the god summoned up his magic and formed a doppelgänger of himself, reflecting the qualities of his Dark self. The copy grinned -bared his teeth like a wolf more like-, and circled around his other. "Is this not refreshing, having won something from this puny realm? Is it not amazing to know how much more powerful you are now, how you can easily destroy the self-proclaimed 'protectors' of Midgard? Does this not bring you pleasure?"

"The only thing I feel is the sting of my lips; escaping from that magicked thread was not easy, nor painless." True Loki stared at his copy, his eyes dead. "I killed the mortal man I loved, all for your sick joy. If you expect me to feel good inside, or if you expect me to enjoy myself, I am afraid you expect wrong. And besides the pain on my mouth, I feel nothing. Emptiness is what you have granted me."

"Oh, do not let some _mortal's _love destroy your feelings. After all, was it not inevitable?" Dark Loki approached his other, a look of sincere curiosity on his face as he spoke. "Was he not destined to die regardless? Mortals have short lives. He would have died sooner or later."

"I would have preferred later." True Loki sighed, his eyes no longer trained on his copy, but on the floor beneath his slightly scuffed up boots. What was he doing? If what his other said was true, then... Then he should not have any of this deadness.

And without the emptiness, there was guilt.

But he refused to let his guilt of killing Tony swallow him up, for if he did, then more would be sure to come.

"You are right," he said after a while. "He would have died. These empty feelings are only barriers, however. They hold back everything that keeps me from drifting off into insanity."

Dark Loki mulled this over for a bit, then approached his other slowly, a slight smirk crawling upwards. "But insanity is also what helps you let go. It releases you from those deep, dark feelings.

"Should you drift into the realm of it, you will feel no pain, no sorrow, no hurt or betrayal. Not even love. Only happiness and satisfaction. And I should know, for I am there now."

* * *

Tony Stark awoke with a painful start.

His abdomen ached as he tried to sit up, and a warm wetness seeped from what was now a re-opened wound. He groaned, then heard the sound of some disembodied voice telling him to either stay down or play with crayons. He didn't know.

His mind was so backwards that he actually took the latter into consideration, and muttered, "I don' have any colours to play with," before laying back down, his eyes slowly closing.

Twice more he awoke, and twice more he drifted off, feeling a cold current flow through his arm. _Sedation_, he realised. _At least I'm still alive..._

Once more he woke, and swore he saw Loki standing over him. He squinted and tried to reach for the god, but he just turned his head away. "I'm sorry," came his accented voice, magical, for he hadn't heard that voice in what felt like ages.

"No... It isn't your fault," Tony replied, is voice hoarse from lack of use.

"But it is. I let myself get fooled, and I am sorry."

And then he was gone.

Tony blinked a few times, his head clearing up. It had to be a mirage. The room was not empty; there were a few S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors out and about, and he'd hoped they hadn't heard his talking to the hallucination.

"Hey, can I get up yet?" he finally asked, a bit louder than before to make sure the doctors didn't think he was still talking to the empty air. One headed towards him and checked his stomach.

"Not yet, Mr Stark. Soon though. Just hang tough." She -for her voice was indeed feminine- sounded vaguely familiar, and he realised with a little blush that she was the one who told him to stay down earlier. She was about to leave his bedside when something shiny caught her attention at the foot of his bed. "Is this yours?" She held up a thin gold necklace with a strange trinket on it. He squinted to try and make it out... Then grinned.

It was Loki's helmet.

It was Loki's _god-damned helmet._

"Yeah, that's mine. I dunno how that came off..." He reached out for it, and the doc just clipped it on him, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"I seriously doubt you would have been able to work the clasp. There."

Tony smiled down at the little charm, knowing Loki was still trying to fight for him.

And with that knowledge, he fell asleep once more.

* * *

_**Hehe, Sorry this took so long.**_

_**Don't hate me! I'll write more today, I promise! Mwaaah~~~**_

_**Also, do you guys like where the story is going? I really hope so. I don't wanna finish it, to tell you the truth! It's like a really good book that I don't wanna finish because I KNOW there is nothing coming after. It makes me kinda sad... But the show must go on!**_


	13. Chapter 13

It seemed like Loki was feeling more robotic than anything. He was doing everything and anything his copy ordered him to do, a limp puppet ready to do his master's bidding.

Dark Loki didn't seem to mind too much, although the lack of feeling was getting on his nerves. He wanted his puppet to feel how his control over himself was depleting, and he wanted Loki to see how he himself was also losing power.

It seemed that True Loki had most definitely kept his promise with Red Skull, and, trying to get a rise out of him, Dark Loki intended to give him a small reminder.

"So you are truly at my mercy, aren't you?"

"Unless you develop the power to revive the dead, then yes."

That wasn't the answer Dark Loki was expecting, but he tried again. "And there is no other reason?"

"What 'other reason' do you..." True Loki's eyes widened, remembering. "The promise. Right. That must have slipped my mind."

"That it should not have. And do you remember what happens should you 'break' that promise?"

"You are granted the power you already have," Loki replied nonchalantly, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I do not understand why you ask me all of this."

"Your promise was to allow me everything I desired, if you do not remember correctly."

"And I have, have I not?" The original version of the god raised an eyebrow, now curious as to what his clone was getting at.

"No. You do not satisfy me in the way of your emotions, or lack thereof."

"So what do you propose I do, oh mighty and powerful one?" Loki asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You seem to know everything, why do you not think up a solution?"

Dark Loki glared at his other and used his magick to seize the other. Loki widened his eyes as he was lifted into the air and grunted in surprise.

"Put me down!" Loki squealed, trying to break out of the magicked grip. His other grinned and held his prize above his head.

"No. I do not thing I will." His grin widened as he lowered Loki so that they were close, impossibly close. "I will do anything I please, with you and with my magick."

* * *

Tony let out a yelp as his bandages were unceremoniously ripped from his midsection. These S.H.I.E.L.D. people did NOT play, he realised with another grunt. Scars ran over his abdomen and, at first, it hurt him to breathe. He absent-mindedly fingered his necklace, remembering Loki's goodbye. He felt a pain lance through his chest, and he sighed aloud. He'd hoped Loki was joking. He'd hoped Loki was actually waiting for him at home with Lokitty in his arms and everything would be fixed and okay.

But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Where are the others?" Tony asked after noticing that none of the Avengers had come to his bedside any of the times he'd woken. The same doctor from earlier looked at him, her eyes ringed with grimness.

"They're searching for Loki, and they're going to bring him down."

Tony shot up and out of bed, his legs a bit wobbly from not using them. "Wait, you mean bring him down like, as in bring him to HQ?"

"No, Mr Stark. They're going to terminate him. Under his own orders." She turned away from him, then indicated at a pile of clothes on a counter. "There are your clothes. Once you are properly dressed, report to Director Fury. He'll brief you on your part on the mission, and then send you on your way."

Terminate him?

Tony just stood there, taking everything in. _Terminate, under his own orders... What does that... No._ The inventor balled his fists at his sides. The room he was in was empty now, for the doctor had left him to get dressed. He kept his eyes at the ground, his hands shaking. The word _terminated_ flooded through his mind, making his eyes mist up. He didn't...

"I can't... I can't let them... He can't die..." He snivelled and felt the warm drops of water hit his bare feet, and he shook. He wanted to cry out, to keen, even. All that came from his lips was the frantic intake of breath, uneven and hiccuping. He bit his bottom lip as a small wail finally slid through his throat. His rage for the Director and Dark Loki and Thanos and Red Skull began building up inside him and he shook harder.

Tony Stark, with tears blurring his sight and lack of air getting through his throat, looked up at the ceiling as if the god was there, watching him, and whispered, "I refuse to let you die Loki. I refuse. And when this is all over... When this is all over, I'm kicking your scrawny ass for being so damned selfish."

And up in Stark Tower, sitting on top of himself in a plush leather couch and forced into kissing his copy by links of magick, the True side of Loki heard him.

And hoped he was right.

* * *

_**Holy hell I'm sorry. I couldn't find this anywhere ^^; It was on a document and I just got done organising my files on my computer... And LOST this silly thing because it was mistitled as "FREAKING FEELS" Instead of Heartlines Ch 13, like it should have been.**_

_**Also, I have to thank all of you great people who turn me into this composed writer of epic fanficiton into a snivelling fool during class with your reviews and awesome editor skills.((That last one is only one person by the way XD)) Seriously. I had to change from my laptop to my iPod and run to the bathroom to cry deeply in one of the stalls with some of the reviews I've gotten. So thank you. Everyone. Mwaaah~~**_


	14. Chapter 14

He was suffocating.

It was kiss after kiss after kiss, with little air intake, and Loki thought he'd pass out without any oxygen getting through him. His copy seemed like he was coping, what with being in control, on the bottom, and under the full weight of True Loki on top of him. He tried to tell the dark side he couldn't take any-more but he had no need to, for the clone had moved down to his neck, vicious bites being delivered and earning sharp gasps from the original Loki.

"So you enjoy this roughness, do you not?" Dark Loki asked, his teeth grazing the god's clavicle and making him shudder.

"I do not enjoy anything of the sor- Ah!" Loki flinched after a particularly rough bite and dug his nails into the shoulders of his copy. Dark Loki grinned and used his magic to ease True Loki's shirt upwards, revealing his chest. Now the original Loki was flushed; His face and ears and chest were slightly tinted red from the blood rushing up, making the pale expanses of skin warm for the time being.

Dark Loki admired it, then made his opposite hold his shirt up by putting it between his jaws. "Bite," he ordered, shooting his red-eyed glare up at the other. True Loki did so obediently, yet begrudgingly, with his eyes narrowed at his copy, who decided to take that as acceptance and began biting and kissing his way up True Loki's abdomen and making him shiver. In fact, True Loki began enjoying it when Dark Loki dragged his teeth and tongue across one of his nipples, making him let out a small, muffled moan and tilt forward as if to make him do it again.

Dark Loki did him one better. He secured his arms around his other's back, bending his spine so that he was arched right into his the reach of his mouth. The magic that had once held his hands was now gone, and True Loki used this as an opportunity to grip the arms of the couch to get some sort of balance. Soon, Dark Loki had him shaking, with the teasing going on on his chest and the slow and steady friction between them. It was agonising, and he wanted nothing more than for...

"Excuse me, sir," came JARVIS's accented voice from above them. Dark Loki growled in annoyance and looked up.

"What do you want."

"The Avengers, sir. They are approaching, and I do not know if you want them witnessing... Whatever this is." JARVIS, at a loss for words. Strange.

True Loki let out a shuddering sigh of relief, and his shirt dropped out of his mouth. "Thank goodness..."

Dark Loki shot him a look of mock surprise. "You say that, but were you not just enjoying yourself there?" His hands travelled up his opposite's back and threaded in his hair, yanking his neck back. "Remember that you belong to me, you idiot creature. You will obey my every command, and I will not tolerate your stupidity."

"Forgive me if I do not -Ah!- know what 'stupidity' you speak of."

And then, the clone merged back into it's original, and Loki was left, slumped backwards on a couch, his shirt rumpled and a smidgen darker at the bottom, and covered in a sheen of sweat. That was exactly how the Earth's Mightiest Heroes found him, for he refused to move from that spot until his face returned to it's normal colour.

Once it did, he turned, slowly, his face once again half good, half evil. "There is nothing you can do to stop me," He began, his hands glowing with red magic and travelling up his arms. A grin spread across his face, deranged; evil.

"But you may try."

* * *

"What do you _mean_, 'no'?" Tony Stark slammed his fist on Nick Fury's desk, demanding an explanation for this... This idiotic 'standby' he was getting for his part of the mission.

"Listen, Tony. If we need you, we'll give you a call. But until then, stay here." Fury glared at Tony, as if he could burn a hole through his head. "_That's_ an order."

With that, Tony left, rage flowing freely through his clenched fists and through the wall in front of him. "Who the hell does he think he is, telling me I can't go on a mission for _my _stuff? Stupid fucking assmunch..." He trailed off, yanking his hand back and wincing at the blood on his knuckles.

Great. Another wound he needed tending to.

It seemed like he'd had an over-abundance of injuries that hindered him, and he felt weak and stupid and _mortal_ because of it. He didn't have any special powers, not really. He was just a man in a suit of armour, posing as some big-league superhero because his ego was too big to let him do otherwise.

_Oh, no Tony. Not now. Now is not the time to start with the self-loathing thing. You've gotta focus._ The genius closed his eyes, calming himself. _Focus on getting Loki back._ He didn't have any suits, save for the one he'd loaned Rhodey. With a little persuasion he could have the suit in no time.

Frantic now, Tony patted his pockets, found his phone, and began to dial.

* * *

Exactly fifteen minutes after he'd gotten his 'borrowed' -meaning technically still stolen- suit back from his best friend, Tony was suiting up. He wasn't going to let Loki get killed, nor stolen away by some... Whatever it was that controlled him. He was going to get _his_ Loki back, no matter what the cost. He'd even go back to the hospital, fatally wounded with a slim chance of survival than let Loki stay possessed any longer.

He'd arrived on the roof of his tower, where JARVIS could not communicate with him. Some ominous feeling sank in his gut, and he flew down to his penthouse to check everything out.

He groaned at the mess.

Shattered glass was everywhere. Again. The ground was pushed in, and the walls were busted, from where he assumed Bruce had hulked out, In his penthouse.

_Again._

Scorch marks scrawled up and down the walls, as if some monkey had come upstairs holding a flamethrower and thought it would have been nice to add some decorations to the walls.

He almost tripped over Banner's naked body.

"Holy sh- Bruce? You okay man?" He nudged the scientist with his foot and was returned with a groan, and that was all the confirmation Tony needed before stepping over the unconscious man and looking around the room. "Right-O. No more naked men for me today."

Tony Stark wasn't prepared for what he saw next.

Natasha, Clint, and Steve were on the ground, a scary puddle of blood surrounding each. Clint didn't seem to be breathing. The Iron Man held back a growl of anger and looked around for Loki, the mask of his suit flipping upwards. He heard a soft, gurgling sound in one of the bedrooms, so he rushed toward the sound. There Loki was, with a thick hand closed around his neck, blocking his windpipe. Thor held him against the wall, lifting the smaller god above him and growling rapid fire Norse.

"Woah hey, let go!" Tony shot a Repulsor beam at the demi-god, making him release Loki. The black haired being gasped for breath and wiped the spittle from his chin, his breathing laboured.

And then he saw Tony.

"S-Stark?"

* * *

_**Hahaha, what an evil way to end this chapter... I won't have my laptop tomorrow, guys! So that means no update or late one.**_

_**Sorry again for making you all wait this long, but... ehhh... **_

_**I want this to be a neverending story unu **_

_**But the only problem is that I'm writing it. (GET READY FOR A MAYBE FIGHT SCENE AND LOKI REVEALING SOMETHING TO THOR THAT HE'S NEVER SHOWN HIS ADOPTED BROTHER EVER!)**_

_**Mwaaaah my lovelies~~ Stay awesome~~**_


	15. Chapter 15

"S-Stark?"

Loki hesitated, then took a wobbling step towards the inventor. "I-I thought you were dea- Ah!" He clutched his head, feeling the stabbing pain of Dark Loki's control roll through him. Tony started towards the god only to be shooed away. "No... D-don't get near me..."

Thor rose from where he was rudely Repulsor'd, but he didn't appear fazed or angry. "Man of Iron! What is wrong with you? Can you not see that my brother wishes for death? Can you not see he is possessed?"

"Yeah, no I got all of that, Man Of Priceless Shut The Fuck Up. And I'm not letting him die."

"Why did you attack me then?"

"Don't you remember? I don't share well. Especially not with overprotective brothers who shoot thunder out of their pants."

"Oh, _gods._ Silence, the _both_ of _you_." Dark Loki had successfully gained full control, and shot irritated looks at the two quarrelling men. "I know what the weaker side of me wants, and I do not intend to grant him that satisfaction. Not without torturing him, at least." In his empty hands, the sceptre from before materialised, and he pointed it to Thor's head. "You will go first."

Thor raised his hammer, and Tony took this chance to escape to the elevator to get a different suit on. Dark Loki noticed, but was more preoccupied with his 'brother' to care. He howled with rage, and a wave of red magic pulsated off of him, malevolently shoving Thor back into the wall. He shot an arcane ball of blue magic at Thor, who was slightly stunned, and hissed as his brother barely managed to move out of the way.

Meanwhile, Tony waited in the elevator impatiently, his fingers tapping anxious patterns on his thigh plates. He was afraid for Thor, because he knew Loki was three, maybe four times stronger than last time, and he worried for his penthouse because he'd just remodelled it and-

_Ding._

Tony exited the elevator and called out to JARVIS. "Greetings si-"

"Yeah not now. We have to go help subdue Loki. Gimme the new suit."

"Right away sir."

"And get me out of this tacky death-trap."

"Of course, sir."

Robotic arms began stripping the inventor of the suit. They had some trouble, for it was not how they were used to. Tony stepped out of the boots as they were taken and headed towards the new suit. He only prayed that Loki's gift to him -the power in his arc reactor was a lot harder to harness, but with that he reaped good benefits- could stop the god himself.

* * *

Loki shot another blast at Thor, and the other god deflected it with Mjolnir, then retaliated with a swing of the mighty hammer. Loki held up his sceptre, and sparks flew as the two weapons connected. "Do you recall, dear _brother_, when you told _father_ that you would slay all of those monsters in Jotunheim?" Loki growled, pushing Thor back and swinging the staff at him.

"Of course I do. But you are no monster!" Thor pushed his brother back before the sceptre got near him and swinging his hammer at the now unbalanced Loki.

"And you are so sure of that? How blindly pitiful you are, brother."

In his head, True Loki was bound once more, as well as confused. He attempted to pull free, but was quickly stopped with a twist of Dark Loki's hand. "Quit your struggling. I am doing you a favour."

"And what sort of favour is this?"

"You said you wished for your end, correct? Well, as you die, I will become a new entity, and it shall be that I will no longer have you bothering me." Dark Loki grinned -which looked more like a grimace-, then returned his attention to Thor, too late to realize the blow the other god had struck against his side. Loki hit the wall with a dull thud, and he wheezed as he brought himself shakily to his feet.

"I am sure, brother. You are the son of Odin, as I am, and I assure you that I am no more of a monster than you."

"You are wrong, Thor."

"Am I intruding on some brotherly connection or...?" A voice sounded behind the two gods, and Loki swivelled around to see Tony in his new suit. It looked about the same as the other, save for the colour change, but it also looked a bit more...  
"What sort of power have you bestowed upon this mortal scum?!" Dark Loki asked his other, a hiss in his voice. True Loki smirked.

"I gave him the power he needed, and all that I could give him. Do you not think it strange that you have been able to bind me so easily? Have you not paused to think about my magic, or lack thereof, and how I 'submitted' to you so swiftly? I have been planning against you and the Red Skull, Thanos. You are so easy to see through."

Dark Loki blinked, awash with anger and surprise, then fell to his knees, both inside and out. Tony and Thor both looked confused, and Stark began to ask what was happening when Loki clutched his head, feeling the pain of the change. It was icy feeling from his 'dream', and he feared the pool of blood he was surrounded by during that same dream.

Thanos appeared behind the subdued Dark Loki, which was an actual being in Loki's mind, just tightly bound in the recesses of his mind where the original had forgotten about him, and snapped, the dark chains falling from the original's body. True Loki gasped and stood, the initial confusion now burning into anger. "So you manipulated me with myself. Clever trick, for one who is supposed to be dead."

"I could say the same for you, Prince of Jotunheim. Or shall I say king?" Thanos hissed back, making Loki cringe. Dark Loki was drained in front of the Chitauri leader, and it seemed he could not even hold himself up. "I am going to do what you were too weak to do. You may have given the mortal your powers, but your adoptive brother was always brash when fighting, and the mortal is not capable of handling such power."

"Do not underestimate Tony," Loki growled. "he is stronger than the both of us combined."  
Thanos did not hear the remark, however. He seized control over Loki's body, and True Loki had to bite back a scream of pure pain as the coldness stabbed through his body. Outside, Loki stood, his eyes narrowed. He looked between Tony and Thor, then grinned.

"Well?"

* * *

**_Hi guys! Sorry this took so long, AGAIN. I'm working on sixteen AND seventeen now though, so don't you love me. Actually, I would understand if you totally didn't because I've made you wait SO LONG for this. _**

**_Well here it is. I love ya'll~~~~~~ Mwaaaaaaah~_**

**_Also, I am on the old old OLD IE, so if it's not formatted right, blame my computer. -.- _**


	16. Chapter 16

Thor charged at his brother, but Tony sensed something different. However, before he could utter a word of warning, Loki pointed at the thunder god, and a small blue orb floated toward him. Thor did not even notice the thing until it connected with his armour, and grew, swallowing him up. Thor growled viciously, trying to escape the thing, yet every hit he'd delivered to the thing sent a shock of blue arcane magick through him and he'd bounce back. "BROTHER!"

"I am _not_ your brother, fool." Loki growled, his usually soft, silky voice now deeper and coated in thick barbs, as if a single word he'd speak would suddenly become a living thing and attack him. Thanos-Loki turned to Tony, then beckoned with a finger. "Do you fear harming your lover's body, little man? Or are you fearful of ending yourself so soon?"

Thor, who had no idea about Tony and Loki's relationship, widened his eyes within the big blue bubble. "Lovers? Man of Iron, are you courting my brother?!"

"Later, Goldilocks. I'm dealing with whatever's possessing him."

"We shall have words after this is over."

"If it's ever over. Hey, so are you just gonna shoot me in a bubble too? 'Cause that's kind of a pussy move." The Avenger directed the second part of his statement at Loki, and the god frowned.

"Your pardon?"

"You know, for someone who isn't my Little God of Mischief, you sure do beg like him. Anyways, I'm just trying to say that locking your strongest enemies in a bubble that shocks them is what a coward would do. I mean, come on. Real-Oof!" Tony's sentence was cut off by a blow from the god's sceptre to the head.

"Silence, you inferior little creature."

"I don't think you can keep me silent, big guy. Now I'm gonna ask you nicely. Release Loki's body and leave him forever, or I can guarantee some major shit is going to go down."

"Such vulgar threats do not work on me."

"Yeeowch. So I guess I'm gonna have to beat you out?"

"I will not be removed with brute force, mortal." Thanos-Loki readied his staff and his empty hand began to glow.

"Yeah, we'll see." Tony raised his gloved hands, and, though the god could not see it, he grinned. The little plan he and Loki had thought up was working, and he knew it. Thanos-Loki shot a beam at the Iron Man, then appeared behind him.

"Honestly, I do not see what the little Asgardian sees in you. He says you are strong, and yet." Loki raised his staff to bring it across Tony's head once more, only to swing and miss. The Avenger had ducked and shot a Repulsor beam at the god, knocking him back.

Tony stood over the god, and held a gloved hand out at him. "Move and you kill both of you."

"..." Thanos-Loki cursed mentally. He had dropped he sceptre earlier, and now his magic was subdued. He stared up at Tony, a small laugh coming from his throat. "What do you plan on doing? You can not hope to gain your precious lover back."

"Ah yeah? We'll see about that." He removed his chest piece and took the arc reactor from his chest. "Have fun with this."

He grabbed the sceptre and knocked the stone in the middle out, replacing it with his arc. It began glowing green and he placed the tip right at the centre of Loki's chest.

"What are you- GAH!"

A sudden surge of magic flowed through the god's body, yet it passed through Thanos and headed right for the True Loki, who gasped at the strength that flowed through him, the strange change of pace. "Finally," he groaned, whisking Thanos away with a flick of his wrist. "No longer will you take me over. My mind belongs to me and only me." He pooled his energy to his core, then expelled it spontaneously, demolishing Thanos entirely and making Dark Loki much more of a pitiful creature than he already was.

Outside, the magic poured off in waves, and he pulled the sceptre off of himself. "Guh... Get this accursed thing off of me."

"Welcome back, babe." Tony winked.

"Took us long enough," Loki growled, rolling his shoulders. He snapped, and Thor was released from his prison. "my apologies brother."

"What is this I hear of the Man of Iron courting y-" Thor began once he'd regained his breath.

Loki shot his brother a glare. "Does it matter that I am in love with Stark? Honestly, just because you are my adoptive brother does not make you my keeper."

"So it is true?"

"Of course it is true you blundering idiot." Loki laughed, now slightly annoyed. "If it wasn't, would I do this?" He grabbed Tony after the inventor had successfully mounted his arc reactor in his chest, flipped his mask up and kissed him full-on, his eyes narrowed. Tony was a bit surprised at the sudden kiss, then returned it, laughing a little.

Thor couldn't seem to close his mouth.

After they pulled away, Tony ran a hand through Loki's hair. "I swear, if anything else comes and tries to take control of you, I'll bang my head up against the wall."

"I think, if this were to happen again, I would not be too far behind."

"Mm, I'd love to keep you to myself, but we have a few unconscious Avengers to fix up, and I think you have to be debriefed."

"How irritating." Loki kissed Tony once more, then looked around, a bit disgusted. "I have ruined your home, Stark."

"Pfft, whatever. I still got my actual house, which I will take you to once we finish up here." The inventor snickered as Loki's eyes widened in interest, then drifted to his sceptre.

"I should have done this a long time ago," he said as he picked the thing up, then snapped it in two. It disappeared into ashes the way Thanos had, and he smiled grimly. "Now who is first to be helped?"

* * *

Everyone except Clint seemed to be okay.

Hawkeye was in the ER, but it wasn't as serious as it was when they'd first brought him here. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents said he'd be alright in a couple of weeks, like they ahd when Tony was 'visiting'.

Three agents surrounded Loki as the god was lead to the briefing room, where Fury almost punched him again. Loki just grinned. He hen began to explain the whole story of how Thanos was planning on invading Loki's mind and body -though he was a tad bit surprised at the usage of Dark Loki, who was now hiding somewhere in his mind.-, then told him about the plan set between him and Tony.

Fury mulled this over for a bit, then decided that they'd have to do a few things before letting Loki go back home with Tony.

"Are you even _sure_ you wanna go back with him? I mean, after everything, you still wanna go back?"

"You make it sound as if Stark is the root of my problems, when, in actuality, I am the root of his."

"Yeah, I see that. By the way, when is your 'daddy' coming down?"

Loki pursed his lips before he answered tartly, "He is _not_ my father, and I am afraid you'll have to ask Thor for the details." He stood, ready to get... Whatever over with so that he could just go home. He was tired.

"Right, okay. Well just go off with them, they'll run some tests, then you'll be free to go." Fury leaned forward, eyeing Loki closely. "Don't cause me any more trouble though. I already got enough on my hands, and I don't need you fuckin' anything up anymore."

"I will try my best."

And with that, Loki was taken to do the tests, non which were actually complicated. Most just tested his magick, such as it's colour, shape, et cetera.

Finally, he was able to go. Tony was waiting for him in front of a private jet. Loki was suddenly uneasy, and he felt his stomach turning. "We are going to your home on _that_?"

"Yeah. Oh wait. That's right. You're afraid of heights. Huh. I swear I should have planned all of this..."

"Stark, you didn't..."

"But I did."

Loki groaned and shoved the inventor away playfully. "That is mean, Stark. Absolutely, downright _mean_ of you."

"Who said I was nice?" Tony laughed, wrapping an arm around Loki's waist. "So you want me to distract you for all six hours?"

"Yes please."

"Well then," Tony said with a grin, walking Loki onto his plane. "allow me to do exactly that."

* * *

_**THIS AIN'T THE END DAMN YOU**_

_**There's still one more uvu **_

_**Or two. Actually, I wanted to know if I should write a smut chapter AND THEN the end, or just the end. You guys decide! I'll write both though, so get offa mah case! **_

_**No, I'm totally kidding. Thank each and every one of you for staying with this story! Mwaaah to all of you~~~**_


	17. Chapter 17

They had almost done the dirty on the jet had Loki not gotten airsick halfway through the flight.

He lay on Tony's lap, groaning as Tony rubbed his back soothingly. "You and flying just aren't compatible, huh?"

"You are... A keen observer... of the obvious, Stark."

"Oh, hush with the little attitude. I'll make you think of something so bad you'll be puking for days."

"You wouldn't dare," Loki growled, feeling another lurch in his stomach at a coming upheaval. "I'll bite you."

"I would though. And do that; I like it rough." Tony winked and Loki let out a rusty laugh.

"Always making innuendos out of things. Clever, clever mortal."

"I have _you_ to please, y'know. Can't afford _not_ to be clever." The inventor ran a hand through Loki's slightly sweat-slicked hair and the god let his eyes shudder closed for a brief moment.

"Did I tell you that you won't be topping me any-more?" Loki managed to say as he opened his eyes.

"No. Why's that?"

"You brought me to such a demeaning state last time, and I will not allow you to do such once again."

"Why not? It was hot _and _I got you to cuss. I think it was pretty great in my opinion."

"Well I disagree."

"Of _course_ you disagree, you were on the _bottom_! You couldn't see yourself. You wouldn't know."

Loki rolled over oddly and widened his eyes a bit. "Was it truly that good?"

"Uh, yeah. Would I lie about something like that?"

"Yes."

"Ouch."

Loki winked and scooted closer, his eyes now playful and lusty and _hot damn_ Tony loved the way his dark lashes framed his eyes. Loki said, "I am feeling a bit better," then trailed off, and Tony quickly caught on.

"You really wanna distract yourself, don't you Reindeer Games? Hey, what made you so fearful of heights any-ways?"

"Your agent Barton shot me out of the sky with an explosive arrow and I landed on my face, being dealt an injury that may or may not have been the first I've truly sustained. Any more queries? No? Good."

The god turned so that his face hovered over Tony's pants zipper, and his body slid down to easily fit between the inventor's legs.

Tony shuddered as Loki removed his belt and used his teeth to pull his zipper down. The god inched Tony's pants and boxers down, revealing the genius's half-hard member.

"I suppose watching me retch was what turned you off?"

"Maybe," Tony breathed, and Loki rolled his eyes, dipping his head to drag his tongue up the underside of Tony's cock, making him shiver. "Don't you dare tease me. I've been waiting too long for this ."

"I was only savouring the moment, Stark," Loki whispered before bringing his mouth all the way over Tony's length and began bobbing his head. As he dragged his teeth lightly against the underside, he elicited a few poorly-hidden groans and curses from the man above him.

Seeing this as good, the god continued, keeping his pace and letting his tongue make patterns on the inventor's now hard cock. He purred softly, and the vibrations stimulated the genius even more. Tony bucked up involuntarily, trying to make Loki see the need to go deeper. The god obliged, pulling off every so often to breathe, breathe and tease, breathe and tease and bring his mouth over Tony's member once again.

All these actions made Tony moan louder and grip Loki by the hair and push him down deeper. The god, surprised, choked a bit, but soon relaxed, letting Tony dictate the pace and how deep he went. Loki had to dig his nails into Tony's thighs, however, to keep from becoming unbalanced.

"Ngh, Loki..."

"Mmm?" The god hummed his question, and Tony gasped.

"S-stop... I don't w-wanna..."

"Shhh," Loki whispered after pulling off again, his lips lightly brushing the head. "It is no inconvenience. I _want_ to taste you, Stark."

Sure enough, Tony came in Loki's mouth moments later, and the god obediently lapped everything up, then rose slightly, kissing Tony. The inventor could taste his own essence on Loki's tongue, and felt Loki's midsection rub up on his cock, but he didn't mind. he wrapped his arms around the god, pulling him closer.

The trickster pulled away just the slightest, his face a bit uneasy. "Not too hard," He whispered against Tony's lips.

"Whatever you say, babe." They kissed once more, and Tony let one hand tip Loki's jaw up to kiss him right and the other wandered to the god's back, supporting him. Loki linked his hands at the back of Tony's neck, tongues twisting and teeth grazing flesh, and Loki almost felt _bad_ for the flight attendant who had to witness a god making out with his pants-less lover.

"Hey," Tony murmured between a heated kiss. "We're gonna land soon. You might wanna hold on to something." He ran a hand through Loki's hair, and the god pouted.

"I _am _holding on to something." He sighed, then pressed kiss to Tony's lips before securing himself onto the seat, gripping the fabric until Tony had pulled his pants back up and took his hand in both.

"Relax, Loki. Calm down," He soothed. The god almost felt better.

After they got off of the jet, Loki swore at it in Norse and set it ablaze with green flames. Tony growled and asked him to "kindly remove your fucking flames from my fucking plane", but they did not disperse.

They kissed again, and the fire only grew until it engulfed the entire carrier, making Tony groan in annoyance. Then Loki said "Shall we continue?" and Tony was no longer upset.

* * *

_Thank god some one else is driving,_ were the thoughts that ran through Tony's head as he and Loki made out in the back-seat of his car. Loki was on his lap, grinding on him. Both of their breathing was laboured, and they often had to move to a different spot to make up for the time their mouths weren't connected.

"Loki," Tony breathed, his hands under the god's shirt. Loki responded with a brief "Hmm?" against Tony's neck, grazing the skin with his teeth.

"Loki, how are we getting -Ah!- inside?"

"I will use my magick and carry us up, of course," he replied with another bite.

"Ah, alright." And then Tony pulled Loki back up and stole his mouth once more.

* * *

They actually walked inside, though, because Loki didn't know where he was going. But they still stayed connected, whether it was by Tony leading Loki with his hands on the god's hips, or by rolling against the wall.

There was an elevator, and it was definitely used to get up to the main floor.

And it was definitely used as a great area to get frisky.

"I don't think we'll make it to the bedroom," Tony whispered, biting Loki's bottom lip. The god grunted his acceptance, for he was too turned on to even speak properly, much less walk again. He pushed Tony against the wall and the inventor grabbed the handrail behind him, moaning as Loki pushed closer.

"The elevator?" Loki gasped against Tony's flesh, his tongue leading downwards to the intrusive shirt covering the inventor's chest.

"Why n-not? It's a new venue for me, anyway " Tony replied, pulling his and Loki's shirts off brusquely. "But what'll we do about the elevator stopping and opening...?" The god snapped his fingers, and the elevator stopped, the lights going off.

"Mmm, better...?"

"Oh, much."

The god grinned and bit at the skin that surrounded the arc reactor, and Tony shuddered. "You sure know my weak spots, Loke's," Tony panted lightly, arching into the god's touch.

"I take pride in such knowledge." Loki grinned as he trailed bites down Tony's chest and stomach, making Tony growl softly. The god continued his incessant teasing, and Tony was about to threaten Loki about taking control when the god forced him onto his stomach on the ground and crawled over him, a grin on his face. "Do you want me, Stark?" The god whispered against the nape of Tony's neck.

"Is that even a question?"

"It is, and I demand an answer from you."

"Of course I do," Tony growled, exasperated. Loki smirked, then turned Tony's face slightly. "but..."

"But what, my sweet little pet?" Loki asked teasingly. Tony knew Loki was joking, and he knew he should have at least _pretended_ it was a big deal, but it seemed to turn him on even more.

"But I have a request. If you'll hear it, your majesty."

"I will hear it, _peasant._"

"You're good at that, the name calling. Anyway, I was wondering if... Well if you'd be in your frost giant form."

"And this would please you?" Loki asked now, slightly curious.

"Yeah."

"If it pleases you..." Loki said again before closing his eyes and feeling his body temperature decrease ever so slightly as he changed into his Jotun form. "You must refrain from blaming me, however, if it burns you. Or me."

"Don't you remember?" Tony asked, his breathing slightly laboured. "I like it rough."

"I do recall you saying that now," Loki whispered, his cold breath right above his ear. Tony suppressed a sound as he heard Loki sucking on the skin of his fingers, and felt the weight of his own pants become non-existent as Loki was readying for the entrance. He pushed two in, not bothering with slow comfortableness, and Tony clawed at the floor at the sudden intrusion. Loki grinned and bit down the nape of Tony's neck, making the inventor's squirms turn into small motions of need.

Loki took these little movements into consideration and began sliding a third digit in, making Tony groan. Once Loki was certain he'd stretched his lover out enough, he inched backwards and slid his own pants down. "Are you ready?" He asked, pulling his fingers out and pushing himself to Tony's entrance. The inventor groaned once more and nodded.

"More'n ready, Loki."

"Good," Loki whispered, pushing into Tony's body and barely holding in a moan of his own. The inventor was so _hot_ inside, and it felt so _good _to him that he wanted so badly to stay there. But a small sound from the man beneath him told him that now wasn't the time to be revelling in the warmth of Tony, and he started thrusting slowly into the inventor. Each time he'd go back in, he felt Tony clench his muscles, and Loki damn near came from just that.

Tony, on the other hand, was already on his climax. He just wanted Loki to hit that spot, that one spot and it'd be all over for him... But when the god did, and he arched his back with a soft moan, he found that his release was... Blocked?

Loki hit Tony's prostate again and the inventor felt his insides churning with each thrust, but still he did not release. "L-Loki?"

"It is... My doing," the god barely managed to muster. His eyes were hazed over in lust, and he was nearing his own climax. "Do not want... you to come before me..."

"Damn it, Lo_oooki~" _Tony growled, pushing back onto Loki's cold cock, eager to finish the god off. Loki cursed and began moving faster and faster, no longer able to control himself. His release matched the time his magic loosened around Tony's erection, and they both came at the same time.

Tony felt the warm, sticky stuff on his stomach and, despite being a frost giant, felt it's warmth churn inside him. Loki shivered as he pulled out, reverting back to his Asgardian form and leaning against the wall of the elevator with a shaky sigh. The inventor slowly rose and crawled over to his god -for Loki had said it himself, Tony was his own sole lover-, leaning against his chest. They kissed, and fell asleep in the elevator.

* * *

About four hours later, Tony woke, dressed Loki and himself, then told JARVIS to start the elevator up. As it opened to the Iron Man and the still slumbering god, a dark feeling crept through him. He carried Loki to bed, then brushed his hair out of his eyes. The god looked peaceful, even with the flush on his cheeks.

"This... Fuck." Tony clenched his fists and looked away. He wouldn't be able to lose Loki again. But what if he had to?

* * *

**_D: I'm so sorry this took forever! I didn't know what to write, had a really bad flu... But this and the next chapter are gonna be swift, and... Though I hate it, it's almost over. Thanks again for reading hehe. One more chapter left~ Mwaaah_**


	18. Starlight

_**First off, I apologise if any feels are injured or permanently damaged after reading this. However, I did give you a fair warning. I uh.  
I didn't want to write this guys. I really didn't.**_

* * *

Later that same night, Loki went out to the terrace. He enjoyed Tony's house, enjoyed the full workshop and the way Stark seemed to live like royalty. He looked up, and his eyes reflected the stars, the way they glimmered, the way they created a true feeling of joy in the inventor behind him.

"Thirsty?" Tony asked, not realising Loki was even awake. That same dark feeling from before struck him, and he tried not to think about it.

The god turned, a small smile on his lips. "As a matter of fact, I do believe I am."

"You are so fancy." Tony smiled back and handed him a glass. "Drink up, Loke's. We got some stuff to talk about."

Loki didn't like the sound of that, but graciously accepted his drink and sat next to his lover.

Tony held his hand holding the glass out, proposing a toast with the god. Loki paused, then clinked his glass with the inventor's, a carefree look on his face.

"What is so urgent that you must address me with a drink and what seems to be an ultimatum?"

"Well, it kind of is," Tony said, running a hand through his hair. Loki set his drink down and turned so that he was facing Tony all the way.

"Go on," he whispered.

"Well, you know I love you," Tony began, looking straight at the night sky. Loki smiled grimly, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss to the genius's cheek and whispered, "That is how the worst statements are started.".

Tony sighed softly and turned, his nose brushing Loki's. "I know. But you do know that, right? You know I love you to death."

"I do, and that isn't funny."

"Then just..." Tony bit his tongue, not knowing what to say. Well, no. That was a lie. He knew exactly what to say, just not the way he wanted to say it.

"Stark, I have been nothing but a burden to you," Loki said, surprising the inventor. "I know it must tax you physically and emotionally for you to keep me by your side. I have been trouble and stressed you out and..." Loki faltered, his throat seizing up.

Tony leaned forward, kissing Loki full-on.

"I'm sorry," Loki breathed between kisses, his voice cut off by soft pants. "I am sorry for... Bringing you so... Much pain and hurt... And I am sorry."

Through each kiss, they shared a memory. Tony didn't want to do this, he... he _couldn't_.

Loki pressed closer, and Tony laced his fingers through the god's hair, smudging Loki's tears against his face.

"Don't apologise," Tony whispered against Loki's lips. "I love you so much, I just..."

"I love you too, Stark. I love..." Another kiss, passionate and broken by soft gasps and sniffles from both. "You. I love you and I'm sorry for everything."

"I hate how all this shit just... Why me? Why you?"

"It is true that the fates have not been kind to us, for no good reason." Loki ran his thumbs over Tony's cheek, smearing the tears. "But I believe you deserve better than me, Stark. And maybe it has been my being with you that has given you such terrible luck."

"No, don't..." Tony began before Loki pressed another kiss to his lips, to silence him.

"If you tell me not to blame myself, I will only ask what it was you were going to tell me after you offered me that drink," he whispered.

Tony felt ashamed. Loki seemed to think that he was the problem, and Tony was tempted to agree with him.

"I was going to tell you this wouldn't work any way you'd put it. I'm destined to die, and even though you fixed all my problems, you seemed to make new ones for me. I love you, Loki. I was going to tell you that if this was really goodbye, I don't know if I'd ever fall in love with anyone ever again."

Loki bit back a response, truly touched by Tony's words. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Tony. At first, I believed you to be a distraction while I waited for my brother to take me to Asgard once more, for my punishment. That was not the case, not after the first day. I thought it was stupid for me, falling in love with a Midgardian as my brother did. But I could not help it.

"Still cannot, actually. I am leaving Midgard for good, but I swear I will never forget you. Not even when..." Loki looked away then, his eyes welling once more with tears. Tony turned the god's face to him, a worried look in his deep brown eyes. Loki sighed and looked at him, that emerald gaze framed by dark lashes reminding him of the first time he'd fallen for Loki, the first time he'd seen a look similar to this one.

"They... Odin and Thor and your Director have agreed that it is best if... if you did not wish me to stay with you any longer... They have decided that I should have my memories wiped, so I do not have another episode."

Tony widened his eyes and pulled Loki into a tight hug. _Erase his memories? Why? _

He supposed that this was the action that set Loki off, that broke him.

The god clung to Tony's shirt, his shoulders shaking. Soft, choked sobs escaped the god, and Tony just pulled him closer, pressing his face into the god's neck. "They can't," he murmured.

Loki hiccuped.

"They can't do that to you, Loki. They can't just take your memories like they aren't important. It's not fucking fair."

Loki sniffled.

"Where do they even get the balls to do something like that? Do you have a say in any of this?"

The god shook his head, and Tony rubbed his back. "I won't let them do this to you."

"Th-there is nothing you can do. Nothing either of us can do," Loki whispered, pulling away and kissed Tony softly.

"I have nothing against it."

"Wait _what_?"

"I am going to live in Joutunheim, as the rightful king. I will need that loss of memories. Tony please understand, I-"

"Loki, Loki if it makes you happy," Tony smiled ruefully to The god and took his hands. "then I am alright with it."

"It brings you sadness." It wasn't a question, and Tony knew that.

"I will always remember you, Loki. I don't care if it brings me sadness."

"And I will remember you, no matter what, Tony Stark. Memories or no." The god had gathered himself together enough to stand and kiss Tony. He felt everything from before surge through him, the almost dying, the sweet kisses, the lack of trust... he would never forget. Not even if the memories were wiped away, he'd always remember Tony. Loki supposed that this was why he was able to leave. He smiled sadly at this fact and began to disappear.

"I love you, Tony. Goodbye."

An emptiness began to fill the inventor as Loki became nothing but the love that made his heart thump with life. He looked down at his hands, where he'd held Loki's, blue and pale, and clenched them into fists. _Maybe it's for the best_, Tony thought.

He knew he wouldn't believe that long.

In fact, seconds after, he broke down.

His hiccuping sobs echoed through his empty house, the empty skies, his empty body, his heart, his mind. He couldn't do this. He was stupid to even believe he could break it off with some-one he'd finally believed in. Some-one he'd trusted and reached out to.

Some-one he loved.

Tony screamed, throwing the bottle he'd offered to Loki before the god left. Was it his fault then, that Loki was gone? Was it his fault, because some _feeling in his gut_ told him he couldn't do it, so he broke everything between them? Every little beautiful thing that was growing between them, crushed because he didn't think he'd be able to handle it...

Tony wondered why Loki didn't hate him. Why Loki didn't look at him with loathing and betrayal, and instead looked at him with a soft, sweet sadness that would be etched permanently into his very core.

The inventor stumbled to bed, not surprised that the god had made his bed.

He inhaled. Faint traces of Loki's scent still lingered, and with that, he felt tears sting his eyes as he drifted off into the sunless land of his dream world.

* * *

There was no Loki in the morning by his side when he woke up. Tony sat up straight, the blankets around him crumpling.

No Loki.

There was no Loki to feel awkward with on an elevator.

No Loki who mewled in a liqueur store.

No Loki to get drunk with.

No Loki who became a beautiful frost giant with deep, liquid-like skin.

No Loki who almost died in his arms.

No Loki to glare at him through tears while Tony handed him over to S.H.I.E.L.D.

There was no Loki to kiss him and love him when he returned.

No Loki to fight with about trust issues that were obviously non-existent, for they both knew they would never do anything to break the trust again.

No Loki to pull the shrapnel out of his chest, negate the need for the arc reactor, then give him the power for a plan.

No Loki to get possessed.

No Loki to almost kill him.

No Loki to kiss goodbye, for good, on the terrace.

He wondered what Loki was doing now, having his memories wiped. He remembered being told the god would become the king of Joutunheim. He suspected Loki would look blue again, no longer cloaked by his magick.

Tony didn't want to cope. He hated being alone again, yet the thought of finding someone to love was revolting. He could never be with someone else without thinking of Loki. He would not even think anyone else.

Even when Thor came to him, bearing news of the newly appointed king of the Frost Giants.

The god had no idea about his brother being a Joutun, and before he would talk abouut Loki, he'd asked Tony how long the inventor knew of Loki's true form. "A while," Tony had responded. Thor asked no more, seemingly disappointed that Loki chose Tony to trust more than him, but would always report to Tony none of the less. The inventor would ask questions about Loki, and Thor seemed over-eager to answer them.

His god had longer hair now, and dressed like royalty, with gold in his hair and adorning his horns.

"Loki has horns?" Tony interrupted.

"Coming from his forehead, yes. They are similar to the ones on his helmet, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Thor also told him that Loki was curious about the inventor.

"What've you told him?"

"Only the basics. He is curious about your work, as well."

"I see. Hey, what about Odin? Are they cool now?"

Thor laughed. "I do believe cool is the right word and the wrong one, but yes, they are fine with one another. Loki is even allowed on Asgard, and comes often to see us!"

"Hey, maybe if he's curious, he could come down here," Tony joked.

"Maybe, Son of Stark. Would you like that?"

"What? Woah, no I was jo-" but Thor had ignored him and flew off. "-king."

After a year of this, Tony began to feel like Loki was there with him.

The inventor was working not on a suit, but on a sort of device. He wouldn't tell anyone of it, because it was both illegal to make and impossible. Thor would drop by to visit, then update Tony on Loki, then leave.

However.

Thor wasn't there that day. Tony was a bit confused, but didn't question it. Only when JARVIS alerted him of not one, but _two_ beings on his terrace did Tony actually become confused.

He wiped his hands on a rag and started up the stairs from his workshop and grabbed himself a bottle of scotch, sensing the lack of need to get a glass.

Thor saw him and beamed. Behind him was a figure, not looking too pleased to be there. Well, no. The figure seemed... Afraid as Thor called out to the genius. "Greetings, Man of Iron! I have brought a friend to see you!"

"Hey, Thor. What did I tell you about bringing your alien friends to... My..."

The figure stepped from the shadows, and Tony almost dropped his bottle.

Before him was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, a deep blue in colour, with red-orange eyes. He had long, raven hair that ended at his waist, and Tony considered actually asking if it was a woman. But then he noticed the man's bare chest, with deeper blue marks etched into the frosty skin. His horns were not as big as Tony expected, but they were pretty big, with golden bands inlaid with gems and little chains wrapping around the horns several times. There were a few leather straps that wrapped around the long one that went over his shoulder, as well as the one that seemed to hold his leather-like pants up. Each strap was adorned with a golden buckle and embroidered with a deep emerald green.

But it was the soft, accented voice and the look of recognition that flashed -even if briefly- across his face that made Tony's eyes mist up, that made him nearly drop his bottle in shock.

"Greetings, Stark. I hope you did not miss me too much."

~_End~_

* * *

_**Hello everyone~~ I'm really sad about this chapter. Like, I started sniffling in the middle of writing it because I just... Weh. Enjoy the feels~~ If this gets forty reviews, I'll write a few little bonus chapters between Tony and Loki, where Tony tries to get Loki to remember him a little more, and... Yeah. Stuff like that. Forty's the magick number! I really hope you all liked this story, and I hope I can write more like it soon! Mwaaah, my lovelies~~~**_

_**I honestly have too many people to thank for this, and I feel like just mentioning them isn't good enough. But I thank everyone who's helped me write this, and push through this story because I never wanted to finish it in the first place. **_

_**Thank you for reading, everyone. **_


End file.
